Pasión entre enemigos
by SiBum
Summary: "Para sellar el acuerdo que pondría a Taisho Motors a la cabeza del mundo del automóvil, Inuyasha Taisho haría lo que tuviese que hacer… Incluso seducir a la guapa abogada Kagome Higurashi, de la empresa rival. Haría que la reina de hielo se derritiera antes de que la tinta con la que habían firmado el acuerdo se secara...".
1. Capítulo 1

"_Para sellar el acuerdo que pondría a Taisho Motors a la cabeza del mundo del automóvil, Inuyasha Taisho haría lo que tuviese que hacer… Incluso seducir a la guapa abogada Kagome Higurashi, de la empresa rival. Haría que la reina de hielo se derritiera antes de que la tinta con la que habían firmado el acuerdo se secara._

_Inuyasha no estaba preparado para una tigresa vestida de Chanel… Y ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a dar su brazo a torcer._

_Pero todo eso daba igual, porque una parte de aquel trato no era negociable: Kagome sería suya de una manera o de otra"._

* * *

El edificio de cinco plantas en el que estaban situadas las oficinas de _Taisho Motors_ era lujoso y elegante, combinando lo mejor de la arquitectura italiana con el diseño moderno más atrevido. Ocurría lo mismo en la ultramoderna fábrica, situada a su lado, donde pronto empezaría a ser producido el coche más rápido y más caro del mundo.

El único problema era el nombre del coche. Los ingenieros de _Taisho Motors_ habían revisado el modelo más clásico y más famoso de su producción, un deportivo de 1969 que había revolucionado al mundo del motor y había hecho millonario a Inukotsu Taisho; y ahora, cuarenta años después, querían volver a fabricar el _Higurashi Roadster_, el coche que llevaba el nombre del segundo piloto de fórmula 1 de la escudería.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku, la última generación de los Taisho, no habían pensado que eso pudiera ser un problema hasta que enviaron un comunicado de prensa anunciando la próxima fabricación del nuevo modelo… y de inmediato recibieron una demanda de _Higurashi, S.A._

Kaoru Higurashi había creado su propia empresa cuando dejó _Taisho Motors_. Kaoru, además de un gran piloto, era un genio de la ingeniería automovilística, pero con el paso de los años, _Higurashi, S. A. _había dejado de ser una empresa puntera en la industria. De modo que, en opinión de Inuyasha, deberían alegrarse de que su nombre volviera a estar en boca de los aficionados al motor de todo el mundo.

El único problema era que, como todo lo que había tocado el abuelo de Inuyasha, Inukotsu Taisho, siempre conseguía enfadar a la familia Higurashi.

- ¿Te habías preguntado alguna vez si el abuelo tendría mala suerte con todas las mujeres? –Le preguntó un día a Sesshomaru, su hermano.

Sesshomaru era el presidente de _Taisho Motors_. Tenía que ser el presidente porque siempre había sido un mandón, incluso cuando eran niños.

- Sí, lo he pensado alguna vez. Pero fuera cual fuera su problema, nos dejó como herencia un serio problema, ¿no te parece?

- Y a ti te gusta el reto de solucionar problemas, cuanto más complicados mejor –Rió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru era uno de esos hombres que vivían para trabajar. Llevar _Taisho Motors_ a lo más alto no era tarea fácil, pero el desafío de aquella nueva pelea con la familia Higurashi no disgustaría a su hermano, ni a él.

- Necesitamos los derechos legales para usar el nombre de _Higurashi Roadster_.

- Lo sé. ¿Quién firmaría un contrato por el que después de veinte años sin fabricar ese modelo perderíamos los derechos?

- Papá –Contestó Sesshomaru.

Su padre era un hombre maravilloso, pero en lo referente a los negocios, Inu No Taisho era un completo desastre. Y por eso, él y sus hermanos habían sido los parientes pobres de la familia Taisho.

- Bueno, yo tengo una reunión con la abogada de la familia Higurashi –Inuyasha cerró el informe que había estado estudiando.

La abogada era Kagome Higurashi. Y, por las fotografías que había visto en el informe, era una persona inteligente, con una belleza y una elegancia innatas que reflejaban su ascendencia Italojaponés.

- Estupendo –Suspiró Sesshomaru- Con Miroku enamorado de Sango, me temo que nuestra suerte podría estar cambiando y no quiero que nada comprometa la producción del nuevo modelo.

Que su hermano se hubiera enamorado de la nieta de la mujer que lanzó la maldición no iba a cambiar su suerte. Inuyasha no creía en la suerte.

La primera novia de su abuelo, Irasue Festa, maldijo a Inukotsu cuando éste decidió casarse con la hermana de Kaoru Higurashi. Pero Sango, la nieta de Irasue, decía haber encontrado la manera de romperla.

La maldición decía que ningún hombre de la familia Taisho sería afortunado en los negocios y en el amor y, desde luego, el padre de Inuyasha no había tenido cabeza para los negocios; de ahí el embrollo en el que se encontraban con la empresa Higurashi.

Pero Inu No Taisho se había enamorado locamente de Izayoi y era muy feliz desde entonces.

Inuyasha y sus hermanos sabían desde pequeños que podrían ser ricos o estar felizmente enamorados. Y, siendo chicos prácticos, habían hecho un juramento años atrás para no estropear las cosas como había hecho su padre. Eso significaba que tendrían éxito en los negocios y no se arriesgarían a enamorarse y perderlo todo.

Pero la determinación y el deseo de triunfar eran mucho más importantes que la suerte o que cualquier maldición, pensaba Inuyasha. Eso y su negativa de aceptar la derrota. Y, desde luego no iba a dejar que Kagome Higurashi le ganase aquella batalla.

- Ningún problema. La familia Higurashi firmará el acuerdo, ya lo verás.

Sesshomaru se pasó una mano por el cuello.

- Ya sé que no tengo que decírtelo, pero no podré relajarme hasta que lo tenga delante. Hay que hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, sorprendido. Fuera lo que fuera lo que su hermano estaba pensando, debía sobrepasar los límites de la ética profesional. Y, aunque alguna vez habían considerado hacer las cosas en esa zona gris, nunca llegaron a hacerlo.

Entre su determinación, el talento de Miroku para las carreras y los naturales dotes de mando de Sesshomaru, los hermanos Taisho no necesitaban salirse de la legalidad para conseguir lo que querían.

- ¿Sigues preocupado por las filtraciones?

- Sí, claro.

El año anterior, cuando sus mayores rivales _ESP Motors_, anunciaron la creación de un motor que era exactamente el mismo en el que ellos llevaban seis meses trabajando, habían descubierto que alguien vendía información a la competencia.

- Creo que podemos descubrir al espía sin hacer nada ilegal.

- ¡Inuyasha! No iba a pedirte que hicieras nada ilegal. Además, tengo una pista sobre quien puede ser el espía.

- ¿Entonces que ibas a decirme?

Sesshomaru se echó hacia adelante, los dos brazos reposando sobre el escritorio de nogal.

- Usa los medios que sean necesarios. Si tienes que seducirla, hazlo. Las mujeres no pueden resistirse ante un seductor.

- Me temo que es ese tipo de comentario la razón por la que sigues soltero.

Su hermano era un hombre de negocios, un líder natural, pero en lo que se refería a las mujeres… Sesshomaru no confiaba en ellas y las trataba como si fueran objetos intercambiables. Lo sabía por Kagura, la mujer a la que Sesshomaru había amado y perdido.

En ese momento sonó un golpecito en la puerta y Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza. Era su secretaria, Rin.

- Siento interrumpir, señor Taisho, pero la abogada de la familia Higurashi está aquí para ver a su hermano.

- Gracias, Rin. Por favor, llévala a la sala de juntas y ofrécele un refresco.

Cuando Rin salió del despacho, Sesshomaru se quedó mirándola e Inuyasha se preguntó si su hermano mayor era tan inmune a las mujeres como decía ser.

- Después del compromiso de Miroku y Sango, podría no ser un cambio en nuestra suerte en los negocios, solo en el amor.

Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza.

- Para ti quizá, pero no para mí. Creo que he heredado la mala suerte del abuelo con las mujeres.

Riendo, Inuyasha le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

- Yo no tengo esa mala suerte. De modo que la señorita Kagome Higurashi –Murmuró tomando el informe- no sabe a lo que se enfrenta.

- Ve por ella, tigre.

Kagome Higurashi lo sabía todo acerca de la familia Taisho porque sus primeros recuerdos eran de su abuelo y su padre haciendo planes para arruinar a Inukotsu Taisho, que había sido, como su abuelo, un legendario piloto de fórmula 1.

Y ahora que estaba en la guarida del león, en el sitio que su abuelo había jurado que ningún Higurashi pisaría nunca. Pero, aunque fuese un infierno para ella, debía reconocer que la sala de juntas era muy agradable.

Frente a ella había un estantería llena de trofeos de Fórmula 1 ganados por los Taisho, incluyendo los de su abuelo. En otra de las paredes, fotografías de los Taisho y sus coches. Todos eran hombres muy atractivos, con cierto aire aventurero.

Su abuelo, Kaoru, siempre se había sentido orgulloso de que el mejor coche de los Taisho llevara su nombre. Pero, por supuesto, cuando Inukotsu rompió el corazón de su hermana, negándole además su derecho a la parte de la fortuna que le correspondía, Kaoru hizo todo lo posible para que los Taisho no pudieran volver a usar su nombre.

El hijo de Inukotsu, Inu No, había perdido los derechos del nombre en los años ochenta y, desde entonces, _Taisho Motors_, prácticamente se había hundido. Pero recientemente, bajo el mando de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku, la compañía empezaba a resurgir y estaban a punto de sorprender al mundo del motor.

Y esa era la razón por la que Kagome estaba allí; para asegurarse de que lo hicieran sin utilizar el nombre de su familia.

Nerviosa, paseó por la sala de juntas, sabiendo que Inuyasha la hacía esperar a propósito. Su reunión debería haber empezado cinco minutos antes.

Una de las cosas que más la sacaban de quicio era la impuntualidad; era una falta de respeto. Pero cuando Inuyasha llegase le dejaría bien claro que con ella no se jugaba.

- Hola, señorita Higurashi. Siento haberla hecho esperar.

Kagome se dio la vuelta. Inuyasha Taisho, con el pelo oscuro, lacio y clásicas facciones romanas, era un hombre impresionante. Pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención, sino la inteligencia y el sentido del humor que había en sus ojos. Era un hombre que la hacía contener el aliento… y ella no era así.

Pero cuando iba a estrechar su mano se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo haciendo negocios con norteamericanos. Había olvidado que los italianos siempre saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, y ellos tenían ascendencia italiana.

Pero el aroma de su colonia era embriagador y, al sentir el roce de sus labios, tuvo que tragar saliva, como si fuera su primera vez en una sala de juntas, su primera reunión de trabajo.

Todo por una cara bonita, pensó, enfadada consigo misma y contenta de que su hermana Kykio no estuviera allí para verlo.

Al ver un brillo de burla en los ojos de Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su nerviosismo no le había pasado desapercibido y se obligó a si misma a besarlo en la mejilla.

- Sólo tengo veinte minutos para hablar con usted, señor Taisho.

- Ah, entonces será mejor que hablemos muy rápido –bromeó él.

Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mantenerse seria. Se daba cuenta de que era un hombre encantador. No estaba intentando seducirla, sencillamente era así.

Aunque ella era una persona seria. Siempre había sido la más responsable de las dos hermanas, con la que su padre y su abuelo podrían contar para todo.

- En realidad, no veo ninguna razón para esta reunión. Como usted sabe _Taisho Motors_ renunció a sus derechos sobre el nombre del modelo _Higurashi_ por un contrato que no se renovó. Y, en este momento, no estamos inclinados a cambiar de opinión.

- Pero aún no le he dicho lo que estamos dispuestos a ofrecerle.

- No hace falta. No tienen ustedes nada que interese a la familia Higurashi –Respondió Kagome.

Aunque sí estaba interesada. Incluso su padre pensaba que los Taisho no acudirían a la mesa de negociaciones sin estar dispuestos a ofrecer una compensación sustanciosa. Y lo que él quería era el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios de _Taisho Motors_. Pero, para ser honesta, Kagome estaba segura de que ellos no lo aceptarían nunca, de modo que aquella reunión era una pérdida de tiempo.

Sin embargo, estaba allí porque su padre se lo había pedido.

Ése era el problema de una disputa familiar como aquella, pensó; que nunca habría un ganador, daba igual el trato que Inuyasha y ella negociasen.

- ¿Está segura? Todo el mundo quiere algo.

- Y si no se consigue, acaba siendo muy frustrante.

- Sí, es verdad. Pero yo le ofrezco lo que quiera.

- ¿Lo que quiera, señor Taisho?

- Sí, Kagome –Dijo él, tuteándola- Pero quiero pedirte algo antes de que sigamos con las negociaciones.

Le gustó como pronunciaba su nombre. Los norteamericanos con los que estaba acostumbrada a negociar, no sabían dónde poner el acento, pero Inuyasha sí.

- ¿Qué es?

- Debes dejar de llamarme "Señor Taisho". Soy Inuyasha para mis socios e Inu para mis amigos.

- Muy bien, Inuyasha.

Él rió y Kagome se encontró sonriendo. Le gustaba aquel nombre, aunque no había esperado que fuera así. Sabía de él que normalmente lograba lo que quería, pero también lo hacía ella. Había esperado que fuera como los demás hombres y se alegraba de que no fuera así. Aunque debía recordar que estaba siendo encantador por una sola razón: quería algo de ella y no pensaba aceptar una negativa.

Inuyasha no conocía a ninguna mujer a la que no pudiera seducir, pero raras veces conocía a una que lo cegase con su sonrisa. Intentaba concentrarse en lo que lo había llevado allí, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo suave que era su piel cuando la besó en la mejilla.

Y cada vez que hablaba sentía una especie de cosquilleo por la espalda, que era lo que, sin duda, ella pretendía.

Pero había sabido desde que pidió aquella reunión que las relaciones con la familia Higurashi no iban a ser fáciles.

La investigación que había hecho sobre Kagome Higurashi lo había ayudado a formar una opinión y sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla solo a base de encanto.

Y lo de seducirla, como Sesshomaru había sugerido, tampoco iba a funcionar. Ella era demasiado lista y lo vigilaba de cerca.

- Siéntate, Kagome. Vamos a ver si encontramos algo que la familia Higurashi acepte a cambio de dejarnos usar el nombre que tu abuelo hizo famoso.

Ella pasó a su lado, su aroma limpio y refrescante, y cuando se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa Inuyasha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una carcajada. Era evidente que aquella chica estaba acostumbrada a llevar el control.

Evidentemente, no le gustaba dejar que nadie le dijera que tenía que hacer, pero sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa no le daba más poder. El poder emanaba de la persona que lo ejercía.

Y sospechaba que Kagome también sabía eso. Debía aprenderlo de su abuelo. Kaoru Higurashi era un orgulloso piloto de Fórmula 1 que, además, diseñaba motores y que, al final de su vida, hacía cualquier cosa que pudiera disgustar a Inukotsu Taisho, el hombre que una vez había sido su amigo y compañero en el circuito de Fórmula 1.

- La verdad es que sí queremos algo de _Taisho Motors_ –Dijo ella entonces.

- Sí, claro. Y yo estoy aquí para que los dos consigamos lo que queremos.

- Muy bien.

- ¿Va a decirme cuáles son sus condiciones?

- _Higurashi S. A. _quiere el cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios de todas las operaciones de _Taisho Motors_ y el setenta por ciento de los que consigan con el nuevo modelo… Si lleva nuestro nombre. Y también queremos el derecho de cambiar la imagen de la marca.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

- He dicho que íbamos a negociar, no a regalar todo aquello por lo que mis hermanos y yo hemos trabajado tanto.

- ¿Qué nos ofrece entonces?

- Estamos dispuestos a ofrecer un tanto por ciento de los beneficios anuales del modelo _Higurashi_ y un puesto en nuestro consejo de administración.

- _Sei pazzo?_

- No, no estoy loco, a nosotros nos parece una oferta muy generosa.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sí, claro, porque están acostumbrados a tener todas las cartas en la mano. Pero en este caso, tú sabes que no es así.

- ¿No?

- Si no llegamos a un acuerdo para que usen el nombre de _Higurashi_, no podrán vender el nuevo modelo.

- Claro que podemos. Solo tendremos que ponerle otro nombre, algo que estamos dispuestos a hacer si fuera necesario –Dijo Inuyasha.

Y no estaba mintiendo, era un coche del que empezaba a hablar todo el mundo y el objetivo era recuperar la magia que el abuelo había encontrado cuando creó _Taisho Motors._

- Entonces sugiero que cambies también el diseño.

- ¿Por qué?

- Como sabes, no puedes usar ni el nombre ni cualquier parecido en diseño con el original _Higurashi Roadster._

Kagome se levantó para tomar su maletín de piel e Inuyasha supo que aquella mujer no iba a ser una rival fácil. Y eso lo excitaba.

- Solo estamos conversando. No hay necesidad de levantarse todavía.

Ella negó con la cabeza, su precioso pelo negro moviéndose alrededor de los hombros del conservador traje de Chanel que acentuaba sus curvas.

- ¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar mis condiciones?

- No, no lo estoy. Podemos hablar de un pequeño pocentaje de beneficios, pero no del cincuenta por ciento.

- Entonces, me temo que la reunión ha terminado.

- ¿Y por qué has venido? Tú sabías que no aceptaríamos esa barbaridad.

- Tú pediste esta reunión, Inuyasha. A nadie en el consejo de administración de _Higurashi_ le importa un bledo _Taisho Motors._ Prefieren que el nombre de mi abuelo se pierda para siempre antes que darles la licencia para que puedan usarlo.

Inuyasha se arrellanó en la silla, pensativo. No podía seguir mostrándose complaciente y esperar que eso convenciera a la fiera abogada porque no iba a pasar.

Kagome era inteligente y estaba dispuesta a mantenerse firme, de modo que tendría que reevaluar cuál iba a ser su trato con ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? –Le preguntó apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- ¿Estaba mirándote?

- Tú sabes que sí.

- Ah, sí, claro. Estaba buscando algún resquicio de tu armadura; intentando imaginar que puedo hacer para que sonrías –Dijo Inuyasha entonces, sabiendo que la sinceridad a veces, resultaba ser una herramienta poderosa porque muchos de sus oponentes no sabían lo que era eso.

- Lo siento, pero mi armadura está bien soldada.

Él soltó una carcajada. Sí, le gustaba aquella mujer. Si no fuera una Higurashi incluso la invitaría a salir, pero sabía que su familia y ella tenían mal karma para los Taisho. Y, a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes a Sesshomaru, no quería arriesgarse a que se le pegara la mala suerte de su abuelo con las mujeres.

- Me gusta tu risa –Dijo Kagome entonces.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

- No sé, porque te hace parecer más humano.

- Soy humano, Kagome. No lo dudes nunca.

- Tu reputación dice lo contrario.

- ¿Qué dicen de mí? Cuéntamelo.

Kagome se echó un poco hacia adelante, apoyando las manos en la mesa. El movimiento hizo que su blusa se ahuecase un poco e Inuyasha vio por un segundo el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Y se preguntó si debería seguir el consejo de Sesshomaru y seducir a aquella chica… Pero no para conseguir que renegociasen el contrato, sino porque le gustaba.

- Dicen que no tienes compasión en los negocios.

- Yo he oído lo mismo sobre ti –Replicó él.

Y era cierto. Kagome Higurashi era conocida como «la reina de hielo» y los hombres con los que había tenido que negociar hablaban de ella en términos poco halagadores.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Entonces cuál es la verdad? –Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Simplemente, creo que en el amor y en la guerra todo está permitido –Contestó Kagome.

- Yo también.

- Bueno, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Y yo diría que se acaba de declarar la guerra, señor Taisho.

* * *

Después de mucho tiempo he regresado!

Bajo un nuevo seudónimo y con una nueva adaptación en el fandom de Inuyasha. Espero que disfruten éste primer capítulo de «Pasión entre enemigos»


	2. Capítulo 2

**- II - **

Kagome sabía perfectamente como había terminado esa noche en el restaurante Cracco Peck, en el centro de Milán. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que fuera absolutamente perfecto para ella, pero Inuyasha Taisho lo era.

Era inteligente, divertido y sexy como el demonio y sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, iba a disfrutar de las negociaciones con él. Le gustaba su compañía porque, al contrario que otros abogados con los que había tenido que tratar, a él no parecía molestarle en absoluto que fuese una mujer de carácter.

Inuyasha estaba a unos metros, hablando con el chef y propietario del restaurante, Carlo Cracco, y eso le permitió estudiarlo detenidamente. Se movía con gracia, como si estuviera cómodo en todas partes. Tenía un encanto innato, no algo que ponía en marcha cuando estaba delante de una mujer.

- ¿Kagome?

Ella sonrió al ver a un compañero de universidad de su padre: Federico Marchessi.

- _Buona sera,_ Federico –Le dijo, besándolo en la mejilla- ¿María está contigo?

- No, me temo que no. He venido por una cena de negocios.

- Yo también.

- ¿Con un miembro de la familia Taisho?

- _Oui, _Federico.

El hombre sacudió la cabeza.

- Tu padre está preocupado.

A Kagome le molestó que le hablara como a una niña pequeña. Llevaba varios años como directora jurídica de _Higurashi S. A. _y nadie tenía nada que reprocharle.

- Mi padre sabe que puede confiar en mí.

- Sí, claro, me parece bien. Tenemos que cenar juntos cuando vuelvas a París.

- Claro que sí, te llamaré a la oficina.

Federico se alejó y, un segundo después, Inuyasha volvió a la mesa.

- Kagome, permíteme presentarte a Carlo Gracco.

- Ah, encantada.

Después de intercambiar unas frases, el chef volvió a la cocina.

- Siento haberte dejado sola.

- No pasa nada. No es una cita.

- ¿Y si lo fuera?

- Bueno, entonces no me gustaría que me dejaras sola. Una mujer merece ser el centro de atención.

- ¿Y qué merece un hombre?

- Lo mismo.

- ¿Eres romántica?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero no suelo perder mi tiempo con alguien que no lo merece.

Inuyasha sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya un poco ladeada, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos.

- Otra cosa en la que estamos de acuerdo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros. Aunque, en realidad, empezaba a sospechar que Inuyasha Taisho era la clase de hombre que ella había pensado que no existía. Alguien que podía ser su igual en la sala de juntas y fuera de ella.

- ¿Qué ha recomendado el chef para cenar?

- Nunca me ha disgustado nada de lo que sirve, pero mis platos favoritos son la dorada a la sal y _Crochettes_ de chocolate negro con caviar.

Kagome fingió estudiar la carta. Durante aquella cena debían tratar exclusivamente sobre la posibilidad de un acuerdo. Tenía que concentrarse y repetirse a sí misma que su familia llevaba mucho tiempo esperando aquel momento.

Por mucho que le gustase la novedad que representaba Inuyasha Taisho.

Era solo eso: una novedad. Y aquella era una oportunidad para que su abuelo se vengase de Inukotsu Taisho, aunque los dos habían fallecido mucho tiempo atrás. Su abuelo no descansaría tranquilo hasta que le hubiera devuelto a los Taisho todo el mal que le habían hecho.

- Estás muy seria, querida. ¿Tan horrible sería que te aconsejase un plato? –Inuyasha nombró dos de ellos, diciendo que eran fabulosos.

Kagome levantó la mirada.

- Me temo que eres el tipo de hombre que explotaría cualquier síntoma de debilidad en el oponente.

- Pensé que ya habíamos dejado de lado las absurdas demostraciones de poder.

¿Dejarlas a un lado? Kagome era muy conciente de ser una mujer en un mundo de hombres y ni por un momento podía mostrarse débil. Nunca lloraba, no charlaba o reía con las demás mujeres en el despacho y jamás dejaba que un hombre pidiera por ella en un restaurante. Eso era algo demasiado "Femenino" y sabía que un hombre como Inuyasha Taisho lo vería como un signo de debilidad.

- Gracias por la recomendación, la tendré en cuenta.

- Sí, por favor –Rió él.

Pero cuando llegó el _Sumiller_, Kagome tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. Porque el hombre, automáticamente, se dirigió a Inuyasha para que eligiera el vino y, aunque se decidió por el año y la marca que ella hubiese elegido, Kagome decidió pedir algo diferente.

Después de eso, se arrellanó en la silla, dispuesta a controlar la velada.

- Háblame de tus planes para relanzar el modelo _Higurashi_.

- Sólo puedo darte cierta información antes de que lleguemos a un acuerdo. Como imagino que entenderás, esa es información privilegiada.

- Pues dime porque deberíamos considerar hacer negocios otra vez con la familia Taisho. La última vez, Inukotsu le destrozó la vida a mi tía abuela Kaede y le robó parte de los beneficios a mi propio abuelo.

La pelea entre ambas familias tenía de fondo las emociones de una joven novia. Décadas antes, su tía Kaede se había casado con el mejor amigo de su hermano, Inukotsu Taisho, para encontrarse poco después sola y abandonada por su marido. Inukotsu era un mujeriego y Kaede estuvo tres horribles años casada con él antes de dejarlo, algo de lo que Inukotsu no se dio cuenta hasta seis meses después.

Era eso lo que había dado lugar a la pelea entre los Taisho y los Higurashi.

Cuando Kaede se divorció de Inukotsu, algo que la aisló de la devota comunidad católica de París, Inukotsu dio por terminada la producción del _Higurashi Roadster_, alegando que no compartiría beneficios con una familia que lo había traicionado.

Seguramente porque pensaba que ser un mujeriego era una cosa normal y que Kaede debería haber seguido con él, lamiendo sus heridas en privado.

- Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos maquiavélicos, pero te aseguro que no lo somos.

- Eso está muy bien, Inuyasha, pero yo prefiero tener ciertos hechos en la mano, algo que pueda llevar al consejo de administración.

- ¿Qué tal el hecho de que _Higurashi, S. A._ no ha realizado una innovación en el mundo del motor en casi veinte años?

- Conozco bien la historia de mi empresa –Replicó ella.

- Y por eso estás aquí conmigo. La colaboración Higurashi-Taisho salió mal la última vez, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de solucionar ese problema. Nuestro objetivo común debería ser que tanto el nombre de Taisho como el de Higurashi ocupen el sitio que merecen en la historia.

* * *

Milán estaba vibrante y llena de vida aquella noche de primavera. Inuyasha respiró profundamente mientras llevaba a Kagome por el centro de la ciudad hasta la Piazza del Duomo.

Sabia que para conseguir que firmaran el acuerdo, primero tendría que destruir la imagen del monstruo de su abuelo. Y aquella plaza era el sitio perfecto para hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? –Preguntó Kagome, que parecía un poco cansada y bastante desconfiada.

E Inuyasha pensaba sacar ventaja de ambas cosas.

- Quería que entendieras porque la historia es tan importante para los Taisho. Sé que la familia Higurashi no confía en nosotros…

- Eso es decir poco.

- Sí, bueno, conozco la historia de ambas familias –Sonrió Inuyasha-. Sé que todo deriva de un malentendido sobre que clase de hombre era mi abuelo.

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza y el brillo de su pelo lo distrajo. Tenía un pelo tan precioso…

- Puede que tu abuelo tuviese otra cara, además de la conocida por todos, pero de ser así era una cara que sólo vieron los más cercanos.

- Pues entonces deja que te hable de ella.

Kagome suspiró.

- ¿De verdad crees que eso servirá de algo?

Inuyasha la miró a la luz de la luna, y supo que quería hablarle de su familia. Quería que dejara de pensar en los Taisho como el lobo feroz.

- Cuando yo era pequeño venía a Milán a visitar a mi abuelo y él me llevaba a misa todas las mañanas. No se la perdía ni un solo día.

- Mi abuelo era igual. Decía que era porque Dios lo protegía en el circuito.

Inuyasha sonrió para sí mismo. Su abuelo le había contado que Kaoru Higurashi era un hombre muy devoto. Era una de las pocas cosas positivas que decía de su rival. Inukotsu Taisho había sabido desde siempre que el señor cuidaba de él cada vez que subía a un coche de carreras para hacer cosas que ningún otro hombre se había atrevido a hacer.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya tenemos algo en común.

Kagome enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Ésa es la conexión, que los dos iban a misa?

- En esta batalla, con el resultado siendo tan importante como es, empezaré por donde pueda.

- ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado? Como tú mismo has dicho _Taisho Motors_ puede ponerle otro nombre al coche.

- Sí, pero el _Higurashi Roadster_ es un coche venerado por coleccionistas de todo el mundo. Se demanda ese modelo en concreto, por el estilo y la gracia de las líneas que diseñaron mi abuelo y el tuyo. Es un coche legendario.

- ¿Entonces nos necesitas?

- Es posible.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de la mano para llevarla a los pies de la catedral.

- ¿Sabías que el Duomo nunca fue terminado?

- No, la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre esta iglesia.

- Entonces no te contaré su historia, sólo que están contantemente reformándola y reparándola. Pero nunca estará terminada del todo porque siempre hay alguna manera de incrementar su belleza o de mejorar sus funciones.

- Ya.

- Es lo mismo con los motores Taisho. No nos contentamos con pensar que ya lo hemos hecho todo. Tenemos que cambiar constantemente, mirar hacia el futuro. Lo que te ofrecemos, Kagome, a ti y a toda la familia Higurashi y sus inversores, es la oportunidad de ser parte del futuro.

Kagome apartó la mano.

- Veo que eres un gran orador.

- Y creo que te gusta eso de mí.

- Me gustan muchas cosas de ti, Inuyasha. Pero eso no significa que hacer negocios con tu empresa sea beneficioso para la mía.

- ¿Por qué no?

Las estatuas que custodiaban la puerta de la catedral parecían mirarlos. Era una de las más famosas del mundo, la segunda más grande después de la basílica de San Pedro en Roma, y todos los milaneses estaban orgullosos de ella. Aprovechando que estaban allí, Inuyasha ofreció una silenciosa plegaria: que aquel momento fuera un punto de partida para él y para _Taisho Motors._

- Mi abuelo solía decir que Inukotsu era un demonio capaz de seducir hasta al más fiero rival –Dijo ella- Y creo que tú has heredado ese encanto.

- Pues deberías conocer a mi padre.

- Supongo que todos los hombres de la familia Taisho tienen ese don. ¿Sabes lo que tienen los Higurashi?

- Dotes para la velocidad y sed de conocimiento –Contestó Inuyasha.

El legado de Kaoru Higurashi no era algo que se tomara a la ligera. Era una de las principales razones por las que él, Miroku y Sesshomaru habían decidido negociar con los Higurashi. Podían haber tomado un camino más fácil relanzando otros modelos, pero el único que querían relanzar era el _Higurashi Roadster._

- También tenemos cierto talento para ver la verdad a través de la niebla o los espejos deformantes –Sonrió Kagome.

- Pues sigue mirando –Dijo Inuyasha- Aquí no hay más que verdad y sinceridad.

En _Taisho Motors_ queremos que ambas compañías prosperen. Queremos que nuestro nombre se recuerde para la posteridad.

- Sí, esa es una bonita imagen. Casi tan bonita como esta catedral, pero yo sé que dentro de estos muros, como detrás de la belleza de tus palabras, se esconden muchos secretos.

- En la iglesia, quizá, pero yo he puesto todas mis cartas sobre la mesa.

- Lo dudo. Eso te dejaría sin nada nuevo con lo que negociar.

Inuyasha tuvo que reír.

- Bueno, quizá me he guardado un par de ellas en la manga.

- Yo también, y no voy a cambiar de opinión esta noche.

- ¿No?

- Si quieres que te sea sincera, dudo que vayamos a alcanzar un acuerdo. Hay demasiadas rencillas entre nuestras familias.

- Pero no entre nosotros. Tu abuelo y el mío eran dos ancianos a los que les gustaba discutir; nosotros somos jóvenes y sabemos que en la vida hay algo más que viejas rencillas.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, Kagome, lo creo –Dijo Inuyasha, tirando de ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos-. La noche es joven y nosotros también. ¿Por qué no la aprovechamos?

* * *

Al final de la noche, Inuyasha la acompañó a su hotel. Kagome estaba cansada, pero mas bien satisfecha. Lo había pasado estupendamente y entendía ahora donde estaba el verdadero encanto de Inuyasha Taisho.

Su abuelo había sido un hombre brusco y amargado cuando ella lo conoció y sabía que Inukotsu Taisho era responsable de esa amargura. Pero en aquel momento, mientras Inuyasha la acompañaba a su habitación, eso no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Sabía que tener una aventura con él era lo más absurdo que podía hacer, pero sentía la tentación de probar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, y aunque tenía la certeza de que no sería muy sensato, pensó que le gustaría invitarlo a tomar la última copa.

Pero Inuyasha interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Me miras como si tuviera algo que tú quieres.

Kagome inclinó a un lado la cabeza.

- ¿Hablabas en serio al decir que en el amor y la guerra todo está permitido?

- Sí.

- ¿No vas a renegar de eso?

- No. ¿Y tú?

- No, yo no. Pero he descubierto que los hombres se enfadan cuando no ganan, hayan dicho lo que hayan dicho antes.

- Creo que estás intentando saber si voy a portarme como un niño si las cosas no salen como yo quiero. Pero deberías saber que yo soy un hombre, no un niño.

Kagome sonrió. Sabía que Inuyasha estaba intentando seducirla. Quería que conociese al hombre que era fuera de la empresa y sería conveniente para ella hacer lo mismo: dejar que la conociera como mujer. Sin eso, nunca tendría ventaja sobre él.

- Para, ¿Vas a decirme lo que quieres?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Tal vez?

- Creo que ser misteriosa me beneficiaría.

- Sí, ser misteriosa siembre beneficia a una mujer tan guapa como tú.

Kagome sospechaba que ese comentario era, al menos, setenta y cinco por ciento ensayado, pero…

- No es fácil resistirse a tu encanto.

Inuyasha rió de nuevo, su masculina risa envolviéndola de manera peligrosa. Y por eso debería decirle adiós. Después de un paseo a la luz de la luna por las románticas calles de Milán, mientras lo escuchaba contar historias del pasado con esa voz suya, tan profunda, tan erótica, estaba desarmada.

Además, su plan era hacerle pensar que era él quien la estaba seduciendo. No estaba segura aún de si podría acostarse con aquel hombre y mantener a raya sus emociones.

Si era sincera consigo misma, nunca había sido capaz de eso.

- Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

- Nos veremos a primera hora para hacer un tour por la fábrica Taisho.

- No estoy segura…

- Ya has dicho que sí –La interrumpió él- te vendrá bien conocer a la gente que ha trabajado en el nuevo diseño del nuevo modelo _Higurashi._ Creo que deberías ver el orgullo que sienten nuestros diseñadores al ser parte de un coche legendario.

- Y yo creo que deberías dejar de referirte a ese coche como el modelo Higurashi.

- Sí, claro –Sonrió Inuyasha- Pero tengo la impresión de que en cuanto veas el coche cambiarás de opinión.

Su pasión por el coche, y por la empresa, era evidente y Kagome pensó que había hecho bien en no invitarlo a entrar. Porque para Inuyasha Taisho, la compañía siempre sería lo primero.

Y ella había jurado no acercarse a hombres adictos al trabajo. Su padre, tíos y abuelo, todos habían sido adictos al trabajo, siempre ausentes de las vidas de sus hijos y esposas; un error que Kagome no quería repetir.

Aunque ella no estaba pensando en tener hijos con Inuyasha, por supuesto. Pero pensar en un hombre cuando sabía que estaba destinada a ocupar el segundo lugar no era muy inteligente.

Y ella era una mujer inteligente.

- Me gusta que tengas tanta confianza –Le dijo- Mañana veremos si estás presumiendo o si de verdad tienes algo que ofrecer.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

- Querida… ¿Parezco un hombre que no tiene nada que ofrecer?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- Me niego a contestar, porque diga lo que diga, tú lo tomarás como un halago.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy acostumbrado a mirar las cosas de manera positiva. Por eso, _Taisho Motors_ está hoy donde está.

- había escuchado que no aceptabas una negativa.

- Es cierto, pero te prometo que no voy a intentar convencerte para que hagas algo que no quieres hacer. Nosotros no somos como mi abuelo. Estamos decididos a hacer negocios de manera diferente.

Después de decir eso se dio la vuelta y Kagome lo vio alejarse por el pasillo. Le gustaría creerlo, pero era un Taisho y sabía que iba a poner sus intereses por encima de todo lo demás.

* * *

Segundo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, vamos comenzando poco a poco. Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior y a todos aquellos lectores "anónimos" que dedican un poco de su tiempo a leer ésta adaptación. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

_**SiBum~**_


	3. Capítulo 3

**- III –**

Mientras salía del estacionamiento del hotel, sonó el móvil de Inuyasha y cuando miró la pantalla comprobó que era Sesshomaru. ¿Lo estaría vigilando?, se preguntó.

Si había hecho que lo siguieran, debía ser porque había algo más en juego que la producción del _Higurashi Roadster_.

- Buenos días, Sessh.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión con la señorita Higurashi?

- Bien.

- ¿Sólo bien? Yo diría que mejor que eso. Jaken me ha dicho que estuvieron en la sala de juntas más de media hora.

- Espero que no creas que la he seducido en media hora.

- Sí, bueno… Sería un poco rápido, incluso para ti, pero he pensado que podrías estar distraído por algo.

- Ahora entiendo porque tus relaciones no duran más que unas semanas – Rió Inuyasha- Las mujeres quieren ser seducidas, hermano. Quieren un hombre que actúe como si estuviera muy interesado en ellas, no que esté pensando en otra cosa.

- Bueno, ¿Qué ha dicho?

Inuyasha activó el manos libres para poder conducir y hablar con tranquilidad.

- ¿Me oyes?

- Sí, te oigo perfectamente. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La familia Higurashi no va a ceder tan fácilmente. ¿Seguro que necesitamos el nombre?

- Voy a fingir que no he oído eso –Suspiró Sesshomaru.

- Solo quería confirmarlo. Me temo que las negociaciones van a ser largas y difíciles y ahora mismo eso es lo último que necesitamos.

Aun no habían identificado a la persona que estaba vendiendo información a la competencia y esa debía ser; por el momento, la prioridad número uno.

- Estoy a punto de averiguar quién es el culpable –Dijo su hermano- He puesto algunas cosas en movimiento para encargarme de que así sea.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- He dejado caer cierta información supuestamente básica para la fabricación del modelo…

- ¿Qué?

- No te preocupes, es información falsa. Pero es algo que sólo saben dos personas. Porque, si no me equivoco, va a ser alguien muy cercano a nosotros.

- ¿De quién sospechas? –Preguntó Inuyasha.

El espionaje industrial era algo de todos los días en el negocio del automóvil, pero lo que estaba pasando podría dañar seriamente a _Taisho Motors_.

- Prefiero no decirlo. Yo me encargo de eso, tú has lo que tengas que hacer con Kagome Higurashi. Pero si no vas a seducir a la chica, ¿Cuál es tu plan?

Inuyasha había llegado a la calle en la que vivía. Tenía un bonito departamento con aparcamiento exterior, algo que facilitaba mucho las cosas en una ciudad atestada de coches como Milán, pero a veces le gustaría tener el espacio que había tenido en la casa de sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad.

Desconectando el manos libres, volvió a ponerse el móvil en la oreja. La calle estaba muy silenciosa a esa hora de la noche.

- Mi plan es el mismo de siempre: encontrar su punto débil y usarlo para sacar ventaja –Contestó.

Aunque, por primera vez, no estaba tan seguro. De verdad creía que en la guerra y el amor todo estaba permitido, pero esta vez no sabía si quería explotar las debilidades que encontrara en Kagome. Lo haría, estaba seguro, pero también sabía que lo lamentaría.

- ¿Sus debilidades o las de _Higurashi S. A._?

- ¿No es lo mismo?

- En la mayoría de los casos diría que sí, pero si es tan guapa como me han dicho…

- Tendré que recordar eso –Sonrió Inuyasha.

- No dejes que Kagome Higurashi te clave sus garras. No creo que el legado del abuelo pudiera soportar que dos de sus nietos se enamoraran.

- ¿No cres que Miroku y Sango hayan roto la maldición? –Preguntó Inuyasha.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Irasue Festa en el diario que poseía Sango…

_Mi amor por ti lo abarcaba todo y era eterno, y con su muerte pido al universo que lleve la muerte a tu corazón y a los de todas tus sucesivas generaciones._

_Mientras los Taisho deambulen por esta tierra, solo podrán triunfar en los negocios o en el amor, pero nunca en ambas cosas._

_No desdeñes los poderes de un cuerpo pequeño. Puede que seas fuerte, Taisho, pero eso ya no te servirá de nada. Mi voluntad es poderosa y exijo venganza por el dolor que me has causado._

Sango podría haber roto la maldición para Miroku. Combinando sangre Festa y Taisho, pero él no estaba tan seguro.

- Quizá en el caso de Miroku así sea –Dijo Sesshomaru-, pero tengo la impresión de que tú y yo aún no hemos escapado.

- Pues será mejor que tengas cuidado. Yo no soy tan débil para perder la cabeza por una mujer.

- Eso es lo que pensaba Miroku.

- Nuestro hermano pequeño estaba distraído por las carreras. Yo no pienso distraerme.

- Recuerda eso, Inu. Estamos a punto de llevar a _Taisho Motors_ a lo más alto de nuevo.

Inuyasha lo sabía mejor que nadie. Seguramente porque durante su infancia habían sido muy conscientes de ser los parientes pobres, sus hermanos y él eran orgullosos y estaban firmemente decididos a triunfar.

Pero quizá también por la maldición que Inukotsu Taisho había dejado como herencia. Aquella pelea con la familia Higurashi solo era una de las consecuencias.

Si Sesshomaru estaba en lo cierto y Miroku había conseguido aplacar la maldición de Irasue Festa, la despechada amante de Inukotsu, debería darle las gracias al cielo. Aunque solía decirse a sí mismo que era una tontería, el hecho de que ningún Taisho hubiera tenido éxito en el amor y en los negocios a la vez; no era fácil de olvidar ni para él, ni para Sesshomaru.

- ¿Tengo tu permiso para actuar sin informar al consejo de administración? –Le preguntó.

- ¿Por qué?

- Puede que tenga que actuar a toda prisa para convencer a Kagome.

- ¿Kagome?

- La señorita Higurashi.

- Sí, puedes actuar sin permiso del consejo, yo te apoyaré. Pero necesitamos ese acuerdo, Inuyasha.

- ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

- No, nunca.

Después de colgar, Inuyasha entró al portal. Su departamento estaba opulentamente decorado y silencioso a esa hora. Nunca se había percatado de lo silencioso que era, pero con las palabras de Sesshomaru repitiéndose en su cabeza y después de la noche que había pasado con Kagome, se preguntó si él, como el abuelo, estaría destinado a pasar solo el resto de su vida.

* * *

Kagome no durmió bien esa noche y despertó temprano. Suspirando, salió del balcón de la suite y miró la ciudad de Milán. En la distancia vió el Duomo y oyó las campanas de la catedral llamando a misa y se llevó una mano a la crucecita de oro que llevaba en el cuello, pensando en su padre.

Él quería que tuviera éxito porque había sido su tía, la hermana de su padre, quien había sufrido tanto por culpa de Inukotsu Taisho. Y su padre, el abuelo de Kagome, quien había sido engañado por el que una vez fue su amigo.

Tomando un sorbo de capuccino, se apoyó en la barandilla de hierro forjado, pensativa. Su familia no estaba acostumbrada a fracasar. Después de su desastrosa relación empresarial con Inukotsu Taisho, los Higurashi habían convertido en una misión no dejar que los Taisho volviesen a engañarlos nunca.

Y Kagome seguía la orgullosa tradición, encargándose de que su familia ganara siempre.

Cuando sonó un golpecito en la puerta; miró su reloj, sorprendida. Era demasiado temprano para que alguien de la casa Taisho hubiera ido a buscarla y se acercó a la puerta con cierta precaución. Si alguien había tomado un vuelo desde París…

Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado dejó escapar un suspiro…

- Papá, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Exclamó, mientras abría la puerta.

Rui Higurashi entró en la habitación y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas.

- Queríamos saber si todo estaba bien en Milán.

- ¿Queríamos?

Como si fuera un truco de magia, su hermana apareció de repente.

- He decidido venir con papá para ver si podía ayudarte en algo –Sonrió Kykio.

La hermana mayor de Kagome era famosa por su belleza y encanto. A ella nunca le había importado ser la hermana inteligente pero, si su padre había decidido llevar a Kykio, debía de pensar…

- ¿Echarme una mano?

- ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando mientras tomamos un café? Veo que aún no estás lista para la reunión –Dijo Rui Higurashi.

- Papá, llevo años llevando las negociaciones de la empresa. No te necesito aquí y a Kykio tampoco. Por favor, vuelvan a París.

- Lo haremos, después de comprobar lo que estás haciendo.

- Mira, los quiero mucho, pero no necesito que me digas como hacer mi trabajo.

- Lo sabemos –Asintió su hermana-. Pero también sabemos que los Taisho son unos tramposos.

- Yo puedo encargarme de Inuyasha –Suspiró Kagome, preguntándose si eso era cierto. ¿De verdad podía encargarse de él? La noche anterior la había puesto a prueba y sospechaba que cada día que estuvieran juntos iba a ser más difícil resistirse.

- ¿Inuyasha? –Repitió su hermana.

- ¿Cómo es en persona? –Preguntó su padre- Me han dicho que es un demonio.

- Es como yo. De modo que conseguiremos algunas de las cosas que queremos, pero no vamos a poder asarlos a la parrilla como a ti te gustaría.

- Lo único que quiero es un trato justo para nuestra familia. Inukotsu le robó a mi tía la parte que le correspondía de su fortuna y no queremos que vuelva a pasar lo mismo. A cambio de que Inukotsu firmara la anulación del matrimonio para que Kaede pudiera casarse otra vez, Taisho la obligó a renunciar a su parte…

- Lo sé, papá. Y le he dicho a Inuyasha que no vamos a aceptar cualquier trato. No hay nada en esto para nosotros a menos que endulcen la oferta –Kagome miró su reloj-. Pero tengo que empezar a arreglarme.

- Hazlo. Te esperaremos aquí.

Ella levantó los ojos al cielo. Sabía lo importante que era aquello para su familia. Su tía abuela había sufrido mucho y, a causa de tantas penas, había muerto joven. Todo por culpa de Inukotsu Taisho.

- ¿Qué vas a ponerte? –Le preguntó su hermana.

- No necesito consejos de moda, Kykio.

- Lo sé, pero ese hombre está acostumbrado a mujeres muy sofisticadas.

Su hermana tenía razón. Ella estaba acostumbrada a ganar las batallas legales basándose en su inteligencia y su determinación, pero con Inuyasha Taisho quizá debería usar también sus encantos femeninos.

- ¿Qué crees que debería ponerme?

- Me he tomado la libertad de traer un vestido que te quedará de maravilla.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Pues claro, tonta. Aunque seguramente ya lo tienes loquito por ti. Esto hará que no pueda mirar a otro sitio.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

- No me gusta usar mi cuerpo como herramienta de trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no? La naturaleza nos hizo así, Kag. No somos más fuertes que los hombres, pero somos más inteligentes –Kykio le guiñó un ojo- Y más guapas.

- No conoces a Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque es el hombre más atractivo que he conocido nunca.

- Genial. Entonces también él usará eso para tener ventaja. Estarán haciendo lo mismo.

Su hermana podía tener razón. Inuyasha había dicho estar de acuerdo en que en la guerra y el amor todo estaba permitido y aquello era la guerra.

Desde luego, la noche anterior había intentado seducirla con su encantadora personalidad.

En circunstancias normales, Kagome no intentaría hacer el papel de _Femme fatale_, pero en aquella ocasión, y con la ayuda de Kykio, tenía la impresión de que no podía fallar.

* * *

La reunión duró hasta tarde. Todos los demás parecían cansados y frustrados, pero Kagome estaba más guapa que cuando había llegado a las oficinas de _Taisho Motors _por la mañana.

Su padre y su hermana también estaban en la sala de juntas y Sesshomaru se había reunido con ellos al saber que había más de un Higurashi en la reunión.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato? –Sugirió Inuyasha-. Nos vendría bien estirar las piernas un poco y tomar aire. He pedido que nos sirvieran unos refrescos en el jardín.

- No creo que el aire fresco vaya a resolver los temas que hay sobre la mesa –Protestó Rui.

El padre de Kagome tenía la misma inteligencia que su hija, pero no su encanto. Seguía furioso con Inukotsu y por eso, pensó Inuyasha, más que una ayuda era un problema en la mesa de negociaciones. ¿Pero cómo se le decía a un padre que se perdiera? Cuando la familia y los negocios se mezclaban no había manera de ganar.

- Creo que un descanso nos daría la oportunidad de aclarar bien las ideas.

- Estoy de acuerdo –Dijo Sesshomaru-. Mi ayudante, Rin, les acompañará al jardín.

- ¿Y dónde estará usted?

- En mi despacho. Inuyasha y yo tenemos que hablar un momento, pero nos reuniremos con ustedes enseguida.

Rin llevó a la familia Higurashi al jardín e Inuyasha se volvió hacia su hermano.

- ¿De qué teníamos que hablar?

- Ese Rui es un imbécil. Lo único que hace es repetir que no podemos usar el nombre de su padre.

- Dale unos minutos para que lo piense.

- Que se vaya a la porra. Vamos a usar el nombre de Miroku y se acabó. Su nombre es ya casi más famoso que el de Kaoru Higurashi.

- Pero no tiene el caché que tenía Kaoru y tú lo sabes. Los Higurashi creen que se les debe una compensación económica y, después de como el abuelo trato a Kaede Higurashi, la verdad es que creo que tienen algo de razón.

Sesshomaru se levantó para acercarse al ventanal que daba al jardín.

- No pienso seguirles el juego. Hiciera lo que hiciera el abuelo, nosotros no somos responsables. Esto es un negocio, no una venganza.

- Yo no estoy dispuesto a tirar la toalla todavía –Dijo Inuyasha- Necesito estar a solas con Kagome. Los dos tenemos experiencia en negociaciones, así que estoy seguro de que llegaremos a un acuerdo.

- Si su padre está con ella, no lo creo. ¿Y qué hace la hermana aquí? No ha dicho ni una sola palabra.

- No tengo idea. ¿Por qué no te ofreces a enseñarles la fábrica y el modelo revisado del _Higurashi Roadster_? Así podré hablar con Kagome en privado.

- No, le diré a Rin que los lleve.

- No, no hagas eso. Rui se sentirá ofendido si tú no vas con ellos y es importante tratarlo bien. Lo que el abuelo les hizo a los Higurashi… En fin, desde su perspectiva fue una canallada.

- Pues nosotros tampoco prosperamos gracias a eso precisamente. Pero te entiendo, tienes razón. Que suerte tiene Miroku de no estar aquí –Suspiró Sesshomaru.

- Pero estará la semana que viene y podemos enviarlo a lidiar con Rui y Kykio.

- ¿No con Kagome?

- No, Kagome es cosa mía.

- ¿Estás seguro? Te he visto distraído un par de veces.

Sí, estaba distraído. El día anterior se había quedado sorprendido por la inteligencia y el ingenio de Kagome, pero aquella mañana había aparecido con un vestido de escándalo e Inuyasha no podía parar de mirarla.

- No pasa nada, está todo controlado. ¿Sabes algo sobre la filtración?

- No, nada nuevo. La información que estoy usando como cebo es muy delicada y no creo que sepamos nada en unos días.

- ¿Deberíamos contratar a un experto?

- Sí, ya he contratado a _Stark Services_ para eso.

- Ah, muy bien. Me gusta Ian. Para él, el espionaje industrial es un autentico crimen.

- Y yo estoy de acuerdo. Él se encargará de encontrar alguna prueba con la que podamos presentar cargos. Lo del cebo fue sugerencia suya.

- ¿Piensa venir a Milán?

- Sí, claro. Llega de Londres esta tarde y nos veremos mañana o pasado.

Ian Stark había sido compañero de universidad de Sesshomaru y se dedicaba a proteger a los ricos y famosos. No como guardaespaldas, sino salvaguardando la propiedad intelectual de sus empresas. Y lo hacía de maravilla.

- Me alegro de que trabaje para nosotros –Dijo Inuyasha.

- Yo hubiera querido que lo solucionaramos nosotros mismos, pero no pienso arriesgarme.

Los tres hermanos Taisho creían que el éxito era lo más importante en la vida. El dinero podía no comprar la felicidad, pero sí compraba seguridad, y ese era un valor fundamental.

- Hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para fracasar ahora –Dijo Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru lo miró a los ojos.

- Cierto.

- Pareces aliviado de oírme decir eso.

- Porque a veces tengo la impresión de que los he obligado a hacer realidad mi sueño.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Cuando eran adolescentes habían hecho la promesa, que sellaron con sangre, de volver la gloria a _Taisho Motors_.

- Hicimos ese pacto de sangre, ¿Recuerdas? Todos queremos lo mismo.

- Sí, hasta que aparece una cara bonita.

- Yo creo que Sango de verdad se ganó el corazón de Miroku –Rió Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros.

- Si a él no le afecta la meldición de la familia, estupendo. Pero no estoy convencido del todo.

- Yo tampoco. Sé que Sango cree que la mezcla de sangres la ha roto, pero… en fin, la verdad es que a mí la maldición no me ha preocupado nunca.

- Porque nunca has estado enamorado.

- Ni estoy tentado a estarlo –Dijo Inuyasha- Las mujeres existen para ser disfrutadas y saboreadas, pero nunca de forma permanente.

En eso sonó el móvil de Sesshomaru, que salió al pasillo a contestar. Inuyasha estaba colocando sus papeles sobre la mesa cuando sintió que alguien estaba mirándolo. Y al levantar la cabeza vio que Kagome estaba a su lado.

- Así que las mujeres son como los bombones, ¿No?

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Había dado un paso en falso y eso no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

- Yo no he dicho eso exactamente. Sólo que los hombres y las mujeres raramente pueden permanecer juntos para siempre.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- Ellos son una excepción que confirma la regla. Y no sé si hubieran sobrevivido como pareja si mi padre hubiera estado interesado en el negocio.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo soy la clase de hombre para quien es todo o nada, así que una mujer nunca podría competir con mi trabajo.

Ella asintió, pensativa.

- Me alegra saberlo.

* * *

¡Fiu! Que pensaba que no terminaría… Bueno, he aquí el capítulo del día de hoy. Tarde, pero dentro de la recta. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura del capítulo y por supuesto, me interesa saber sus comentarios. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y me dejan su opinión.

Hasta el siguiente.

_**SiBum **_


	4. Capítulo 4

**- IV – **

Kagome había vuelto a subir a la sala de juntas para hablar a solas con Inuyasha un momento. Su hermana y su padre eran demasiado cabezotas y no parecían dispuestos a mantener el tipo de discusión abierta que sería necesaria para llegar a un acuerdo.

Cuando lo oyó decir que sus relaciones con las mujeres nunca eran permanentes no la sorprendió en absoluto. Por lo que ella sabía, los hombres no podían tener éxito en su carrera y, a la vez, ser atentos con su familia.

Su padre, desde luego, no lo había sido cuando Kykio y ella eran pequeñas. Estaba interesado en sus hijas sólo porque las dos se habían involucrado en el negocio familiar.

Antes de que terminasen la carrera, Rui solo había sido una distante figura paterna; un hombre que había dejado la educación de sus hijas a su mujer. A Kykio no lo había importado, pero a Kagome sí. Ella necesitaba la atención de su padre y, desde que era muy pequeña, había sabido que la única manera de conseguirla era trabajando para _Higurashi S. A. _

- Estoy de acuerdo.

Quería terminar con aquello de una vez para volver a París, a su vida normal. No quería seguir viendo a Inuyasha más de lo que fuera absolutamente necesario.

- ¿Te gustaría seguir hablando aquí?

- Sí, creo que sería lo mejor.

- Muy bien, entonces siéntate, por favor.

Kagome se sentó en la misma silla que había ocupado antes, esperando que Inuyasha se sentara frente a ella. Pero se sentó a su lado, muy cerca.

- ¿Qué es lo que _Higurashi_ quiere de verdad?

- ¿Además de nuestra oferta original?

- Tú sabes que no podemos aceptar esos términos.

- No estoy segura –Le confesó Kagome-. Pero queremos que el nuevo _Higurashi Roadster_ represente los valores del legado de Kaoru Higurashi. Los beneficios son algo que podemos discutir, pero la leyenda de mi abuelo como piloto… no nos gustaría perder eso.

Inuyasha se inclinó un poco hacia ella, provocando que el aroma de su colonia la envolviera. La noche anterior, cuando se marchó, Kagomé notó que aun podía olerlo. Y tenía la impresión de que iba a seguir pasándole hasta que la reunión hubiera terminado.

- ¿Cómo quieres hacer eso?

- Me gustaría que la campaña de marketing se concentrara en por qué el coche se llama como mi abuelo. Me gustaría que él fuera el centro de atención, no Inukotsu.

Inuyasha tomó nota en un cuaderno de hojas amarillas. Su letra era desordenada, grande, muy masculina.

- No podemos borrar a Inukotsu completamente, pero veré lo que se puede hacer. ¿Qué más quieres?

- Aceptamos formar parte del consejo de administración.

- Claro.

- Y aparte de los beneficios.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

- Tendré que hablar con el consejo. ¿Estás ofreciéndonos un acuerdo reciproco para nuestros accionistas?

- No. ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- Porque, de no ser así, no sé si aceptarían. ¿Qué más quieres?

- Sigo pensando en el setenta por ciento de los beneficios del _Higurashi Roadster_.

- Bueno tú habla con ellos sobre el acuerdo de reciprocidad y yo veré si puedo conseguirles un cincuenta por ciento de los beneficios. Sesshomaru quería ofrecerles un treinta.

Kagome asintió. Creía poder convencer al consejo y, sobre todo, a su padre para que aceptaran un cincuenta por ciento, pero el acuerdo de reciprocidad… Eso iba a ser más difícil. Nadie quería que _Taisho Motors_ tuviera voz y voto en _Higurashi_.

Pero, por otro lado, no rechazarían el dinero que pudieran ganar con el _Higurashi Roadster_ porque las operaciones de investigación y desarrollo eran muy costosas. Aunque ellos ya no fabricaban coches, sí construían motores y estaban a punto de lanzar un motor biológico que podría revolucionar el mercado.

Por eso no estaban demasiado preocupados por llegar a un acuerdo con los Taisho. La compañía pensaba conseguir enormes beneficios con su innovadora patente.

- Tendré que hablar con el consejo de administración. ¿Por qué no volvemos a reunirnos en dos semanas?

- Aun no te he dicho lo que queremos nosotros. –Sonrió Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué más quieren?

- Si puedes convencer al consejo sobre el acuerdo de reciprocidad, nos gustaría ocupar un puesto en ese consejo. Para ir vigilando nuestra inversión, claro.

- Inuyasha, te lo voy a decir bien claro: las posibilidades de conseguir un acuerdo de reciprocidad son muy pequeñas.

- Entonces, sus accionistas deberían saber que no obtendrán beneficio alguno del _Higurashi Roadster_.

Ella sabía que Inuyasha no iba a regalarle nada. Y sabía también que no iba a rendirse hasta que hubiera conseguido todo lo que quería.

Pero entonces recordó lo que hablaron el día anterior: en el amor y en la guerra todo estaba permitido.

Girándose un poco, se acercó hasta que casi se tocaron… y, como había esperado, Inuyasha dejó de mirar su cuaderno y la miró a ella; más exactamente a su escote.

Kagome sonrió. El vestido de Kykio era perfecto para distraerlo.

- Creo que los dos estamos demasiado cansados como para seguir discutiendo. ¿Qué tal si te envío un correo electrónico con todas nuestras condiciones?

Mientras hablaba, echó los hombros un poco hacia atrás para que sus pechos fueran empujados hacia adelante. Su profesor de la facultad, le diría que ese comportamiento era deplorable y ella sabía que lo era, pero…

Cuando Inuyasha tomó su mano, Kagome se dio cuenta de que le daba igual. Quería coquetear con él y usar sus "encantos" era lo que necesitaba para conseguir lo que quería.

Desde el principio le había parecido que Inuyasha no estaba prestando tanta atención a la reunión como lo hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias y se preguntó si sería solo por su nuevo vestido.

Pero eso era absurdo; Inuyasha Taisho era un hombre sofisticado, acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres más guapas.

En realidad, tampoco ella había hecho nunca algo así. Se daba cuenta de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero no sabía cómo controlarlo. El vestido solo era un disfraz, no había cambiado quién era en realidad. Ella no sabía cómo usar su cuerpo para manipular a nadie.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Que he empezado algo que no sé cómo terminar –Le confesó.

Inuyasha se levantó.

- ¿A qué te refieres, querida? ¿A nosotros? –Preguntó, señalando de uno a otro.

- Sí, a nosotros. Mi hermana me dijo… -Kagome no terminó la frase- ¿De verdad estoy diciendo esto en voz alta?

- ¿Qué dijo tu hermana? ¿Qué debías seducirme?

Ella inclinó a un lado la cabeza, pensando que o Inuyasha había pensado seducirla a ella o alguien de su equipo lo había sugerido.

- Tal vez.

- Los dos somos adultos y nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. Eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestras familias o con la empresa.

Ojalá fuera tan fácil. Ojalá pudiera olvidar que era la abogada de _Higurashi, S. A. _y que una aventura con Inuyasha no tendría ninguna repercusión.

- Estoy intentando decidir si crees eso de verdad o si es una táctica para que acepte tus condiciones.

Inuyasha tomó su mano.

- Yo siempre digo lo que pienso. Aunque podría no decirte las razones que hay detrás de eso.

- No estoy segura…

- No lo pienses más, Kagome. Hemos acordado hablar con nuestros respectivos consejos de administración, de modo que no hay nada más que decir o hacer por hoy. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la compañía del otro?

- ¿Por qué no? –Sonrió ella-. Imagino que lo mismo debió decirle Romeo a Julieta.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

- Yo no tengo intención de quitarme la vida y estoy seguro de que Sesshomaru y Rui no se batirán en duelo mientras visitan la fábrica.

- No pretendo ser melodramática, pero ya sabes que siempre que se cruzan en el camino un Taisho y una Higurashi las consecuencias son funestas. Aunque yo quisiera tener una aventura contigo…

- ¿Quieres tener una aventura conmigo?

Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera lanzado sobre ella, pero en aquel caso fue al revés. Fue Kagome quien se levantó y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

- Tú eres un hombre inteligente. No creo que te cueste mucho averiguarlo.

- Ya lo he averiguado. –Murmuró él, acariciando su cara.

Kagome no pensaba dejar que Inuyasha controlara la relación… porque se había dado cuenta en el último minuto de que iba a haber tal relación. Entre ellos saltaban chispas y sería absurdo ignorarlo. Bueno, hubiera podido ignorarlo si Inuyasha no se sintiera atraído por ella.

Pero era así.

El roce de sus dedos la hacía temblar y abrió los labios para permitir la invasión. Nunca había reaccionado tan rápidamente. Pero, por una vez, un hombre le parecía perfecto para ella.

Inuyasha deslizó las manos por su espalda, acariciando su espina dorsal mientras la atraía aún más hacia él. Estaba encerrada entre sus piernas, y con el calor del cuerpo masculino envolviéndola.

Cuando puso las manos sobre su torso para sentir los latidos de su corazón, él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, separando sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas.

La falda del vestido se levantó, dejando al descubierto sus muslos.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Si, amor mío?

Kagome no sabía que decir. Pero no iba a decirle que parara, de modo que tomó su cara entre las manos para buscar sus labios de nuevo y lo besó con toda la pasión que llevaba guardada. Se negaba a pensar en aquel momento. Se negaba a hacer algo más que ocupar sus brazos.

Enseguida sintió el roce de las manos masculinas sobre sus pechos y, sin pensar, lo sujetó por las caderas para atraerlo hacia ella. Al sentir el roce de su erección el deseo se convirtió en un infierno desatado. Querría…

Un ruido en el pasillo hizo que se separaran a toda prisa, pero Inuyasha la miraba con una intensidad que no había visto antes en ningún hombre.

- Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave.

Y lo único que Kagome pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza porque no quería que aquel momento terminara.

* * *

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y volvió a su lado. Sabía que la sala de juntas no era el lugar indicado para un encuentro íntimo, pero no podía esperar. Con los problemas que planteaban las dos familias, mantener una aventura con Kagome no era muy sensato y, sin embargo, no podía apartarse.

Era tan tentadora, con la luz del sol reflejándose en su pelo negro, si pálida piel guiándolo de nuevo a su lado. Incapaz de resistir, Inuyasha se soltó el nudo de la corbata.

Kagome estaba donde la había dejado, las piernas abiertas, los zapatos de tacón aguja, la falda del vestido sobre los muslos. Sus pechos subían y bajaban agitadamente con cada respiración.

- Apóyate en los codos, querida.

Ella lo hizo e Inuyasha pensó que era la tentación personificada; todo lo que un hombre podía desear.

Lo había hechizado; el hechizo tan poderoso como la maldición que Irasue Festa lanzó sobre su abuelo Inukotsu cuarenta años antes. Pero aquel hechizo era encantador y lo único que Inuyasha quería era perderse en ella sin pensar más.

Y podía hacerlo. No iba a negarse el placer de hacerla suya.

Ella lo miraba con cierta timidez mientras tiraba la corbata sobre la mesa y empezaba a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, pero cuando se inclinó para buscar sus labios la timidez desapareció.

Era la primer mujer cuyos labios sabían… no podía explicarlo bien, pero era como si ya la hubiera besado antes, como si la hubiera besado siempre.

Olía a flores y su piel era más suave que ninguna otra piel, pensó, mientras buscaba la cremallera del vestido y la bajaba, despacio.

- Te quiero desnuda.

- Yo también.

Inuyasha sabía que la sala de juntas no era precisamente el lugar más sexy del mundo, pero con Kagome eso daba igual. La tela del corpiño del vestido se había ahuecado un poco y quería ver más.

- Arquea los hombros –Le pidió.

- ¿Así? –Kagome movió los hombros y el corpiño se ahuecó un poco más.

- ¿Qué llevas debajo?

- ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Inuyasha besó suavemente su hombro y su clavícula, siguiendo las líneas de su cuerpo hasta el escote del corpiño, que apartó con los dientes. Debajo no había sujetador, sólo la suave piel de una mujer.

Era exquisita, sus pechos del tamaño justo, los pezones rosados. Pero no la tocó inmediatamente, deseando mirarla un poco más.

- Quítate la camisa –Murmuró ella.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

- Hazlo tú.

Kagome se echó hacia adelante para quitarle la camisa mientras él acariciaba sus pechos, en silencio.

- Acércate más.

- ¿Así? –Preguntó él, encerrándola en sus brazos hasta que los rozados pezones rozaron la superficie de su amplio torso.

- Sí, así.

Sonriendo, Inuyasha movió los hombros para frotar el torso contra sus pechos.

- Me gusta eso…

Y a él también. Estaba tan duro en ese momento que o la hacía suya o se moriría.

Impaciente con la tela del vestido, la apartó de un manotazo para acariciar sus cremosos muslos. Era tan suave…

Kagome suspiró al sentir el roce de los dedos masculinos sobre sus braguitas.

El encaje estaba caliente y húmedo cuando Inuyasha metió un dedo bajo la tela. Pero vaciló un segundo, mirándola a los ojos… ella los había cerrado y estaba moviéndose un poco hacia adelante, hacia él.

Inuyasha ya no podía esperar más.

Apartando a un lado las braguitas, metió dos dedos en su húmedo interior y Kagome se apretó contra su mano.

Quería ir despacio, disfrutarla, pero Kagome lo hacía pasar de cero a cien en menos de un segundo. Aquella mujer era puro fuego.

Mientras la acariciaba, ella clavó las uñas en sus hombros e Inuyasha, excitado, se apartó para mirar los pezones femeninos rosando su torso. Quería tocarlos, probarlos… eran aterciopelados, pensó.

Levantó la mano libre para pellizcar uno de ellos y vio que Kagome tenía que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Su inteligencia, ingenio y determinación de no echarse atrás en la mesa de negociaciones lo habían excitado antes, pero verla en aquel momento, tan sexy, tan entregada, tan segura de sí misma… era más de lo que Inuyasha podía soportar.

Mientras la besaba, Kagome se sujetó a sus hombros, apretándose contra su erección.

Él se apartó luego un poco para poder mirarla: los pechos desnudos, los pezones endurecidos y suplicando su boca…

Sin esperar más, Inuyasha inclinó su cabeza y empezó a chupar.

La sostuvo así, con una mano en la espalda, enterrando la otra en su pelo para empujarla un poco hacia adelante. Deseaba a Kagome Higurashi más de lo que había deseado a cualquier otra mujer en mucho tiempo, pensó. Cuando sopló sobre uno de los pezones vio que se le ponía la carne de gallina.

Le gustaba como reaccionaba. Sus pezones eran tan sensibles que estaba seguro de poder llevarla al orgasmo con solo tocarlos.

Chupó entonces su pecho izquierdo para dejar su marca, para luego, cuando se fuera, recordara aquello.

Siguió besándola y tocándola hasta que Kagome lo agarró del pelo, empujando las caderas con más fuerza, dejándole claro que estaba a punto…

Mientras mordía suavemente uno de sus pezones, ella gritó su nombre e Inuyasha buscó su boca desesperadamente para recibir allí toda la pasión de su orgasmo.

La abrazó hasta que pasó la tormenta y ella se quedó inmóvil entre sus brazos, los pechos rozando su torso. Estaba tan duro que si no entraba en ella de inmediato, acabaría avergonzándose a sí mismo.

Entonces recordó que no llevaba preservativos.

Quizá lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como estaban, se dijo.

Pero se daba cuenta de que mantener la cabeza y el corazón separados iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.

¿Había dicho corazón? Él no era de los que se enamoraban fácilmente. Ni siquiera de una mujer tan sexy como Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

Sin más que decir… Capítulo 4.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios acerca de esta historia. Si han llegado hasta aquí: gracias por leer.

Hasta el próximo.

**SiBum~**


	5. Capítulo 5

**- V – **

Kagome oyó los golpecitos en la puerta un segundo después de que Inuyasha se apartó. No lamentaba lo que había pasado. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si todo su cuerpo seguía temblando? Pero la idea de que los pillaran la aterrorizaba.

- Dios mío…

Inuyasha la ayudó a bajar de la mesa. El vestido empezó a resbalar por su cuerpo, pero él lo sujetó y le ayudó a abrocharlo.

- Terminaremos esto después.

Ella asintió. No iba a negarse a sí misma una aventura con aquel hombre después de lo que había pasado.

- Inuyasha…

- No digas nada. Hablaremos más tarde –La interrumpió él, mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se ponía la chaqueta.

Kagome se sentó en su silla y tomó el cuaderno. Pero, aunque sus notas eran lo único que debería importarle, sólo eran un borrón. Su familia y el consejo de administración de _Higurashi S. A. _esperaban que convenciera a Inuyasha Taisho para que aceptara las condiciones que había fijado.

Y, en lugar de eso, había estado desnuda entre sus brazos. Incluso ahora tenía que cerrar las piernas porque había sido el orgasmo de su vida.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Sí? –Cuando levantó la mirada, Rin estaba en la sala con ellos.

- Tu padre insiste en que los acompañemos a ver la fábrica.

- Muy bien. De todas formas habíamos terminado con nuestra discusión –Contestó ella, metiendo los papeles en su maletín.

- Puedo guardárselo en mi despacho, señorita Higurashi –Se ofreció Rin.

La secretaria de grandes ojos castaños y suave pelo negro, tenía la clásica figura de guitarra, se destacaba con un jersey ajustado y una falda lápiz.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Están esperando en el vestíbulo de la fábrica, Inuyasha.

- Gracias, Rin.

Mientras salían juntos de la sala, Kagome intentaba decirse a sí misma que nada había cambiado, pero no era verdad. El incómodo silencio lo dejaba bien claro.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sí?

- No quiero que esto interfiera en las negociaciones.

- No cambiara nada. Pienso seguir siendo… muy duro contigo –Bromeó él.

El doble sentido le recordaba que había cometido un error.

¿Lo había cometido?

Inuyasha no estaba casado y, a menos que fuera un donjuán, debía sentir algo por ella.

¿O sólo estaba utilizándola? Claro que eso era una tontería; quizá era ella quien estaba utilizándolo a él.

Inuyasha se detuvo para ponerse unas gafas de sol y Kagome deseó llevar las suyas porque el sol de mediodía en Milán era muy fuerte.

Mientras atravesaban el patio que separaba las oficinas de la fábrica se dio cuenta de que él había vuelto a concentrarse exclusivamente en el trabajo y ella debería hacer lo mismo.

- Te enviaré una oferta cuando vuelva a París. Pero la oferta expirará en una semana. Después de eso, no tendremos que seguir en contacto… por motivos profesionales.

- ¿Y si acepto la oferta que envíes?

- Cuento con ello –Sonrió Kagome. No tenía nada que perder y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la derrota, pensó. Pero esas palabras ya no sonaban ciertas. Sí tenía algo que perder.

- Muy bien. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos esta noche?

- Pues…

- No para hablar de _Taisho_ y _Higurashi_, sino una cita.

- No creo que sea buena idea que salgamos juntos.

- Una pena –Suspiró él-. A mí me da igual lo que piensen los demás y creí que a ti tampoco te importaba.

- No voy a salir contigo porque me desafíes.

- ¿No? –Sonrió Inuyasha-. ¿Entonces que tendría que hacer para convencerte?

- Si me prometes que iremos a un sitio privado, podría decir que sí.

- Dalo por hecho, iré a buscarte al hotel.

- No, no. Ya sé que no somos unos adolescentes y tener que escondernos puede que no sea lo que tú quieras, pero…

- No, está bien. Que nos vean juntos en público no nos interesa a ninguno de los dos. Pero dime que tenías en mente.

- Nos encontraremos delante del Duomo y podremos ir donde tú quieras.

- Muy bien, nos veremos allí a las nueve.

- De acuerdo.

- Si nuestras familias no estuvieran detrás de esa puerta de cristal, te tomaría en mis brazos y te besaría de nuevo –Dijo Inuyasha en voz baja.

- Y yo podría dejarte –Sonrió Kagome.

Pero luego se alejó unos pasos, anticipando esa noche como no había deseado nada en muchos años.

* * *

Inuyasha estaba detrás del grupo que Sesshomaru dirigía por la fábrica. Conocía bien los procesos de fabricación y había visto el modelo del nuevo coche un millón de veces. El nuevo _Higurashi Roadster_ era la piedra de toque del plan Taisho para retomar su puesto de cabeza en el mundo del motor.

Pero él estaba más interesado en su plan para conquistar a Kagome. Sabía que había conseguido mucho en la sala de juntas y por la noche haría el resto.

Sintió entonces una punzada de algo que podían ser remordimientos al pensar que estaba utilizándola, pero era la única manera de controlar sus sentimientos por ella.

Y debía controlarlos.

No pensaba dejar que todo el trabajo que Sesshomaru, Miroku y él habían hecho durante esos años se fueran por la borda por culpa de una mujer. Por guapa que fuera. O por mucho que le gustara su sonrisa. Él y sus hermanos eran los Taisho que iban a conquistar el mundo.

Y eso no sería fácil si seguía pensando obsesivamente en Kagome.

Mientras la familia Higurashi se congregaba alrededor del _Roadster_ y Kykio se sentaba tras el volante. Sesshomaru se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué hacían encerrados en la sala de juntas?

- ¿Haces otra cosa además de vigilarme?

- No, es lo único. _Taisho Motors _es toda mi vida.

Inuyasha le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

- También la mía.

Sesshomaru lo muró a los ojos con la misma expresión con la que solía mirarlo su abuelo.

- No sé que planes tiene la familia Higurashi, pero Rui parece esconder algo grande. Se muestra muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Porque es japonés –Bromeó Inuyasha- Son así.

- O a lo mejor porque es un canalla.

- Sessh, tenemos que trabajar con ellos. El abuelo le rompió el corazón a la hermana de su padre… Además de quedarse con un dinero que le correspondía por derecho. ¿Qué harías si hubiera sido al revés?

- Me lanzaría a la yugular.

- Pues eso. Pero que Kagome lleve las negociaciones es lo mejor que Rui podía haber hecho.

- Quería dejarte más tiempo para que estuvieras a solas con ella…

- Seguramente seguiremos negociando vía correo electrónico. Lo que pasa es que quieren la luna.

- Ahora que están viendo el coche, seguro que cambian de opinión.

- Pero tendremos que demostrarles por qué deben hacerlo.

Sesshomaru era un vendedor de primera categoría y, si podía hablar tranquilamente con la familia Higurashi, Inuyasha estaba seguro de que acabaría convenciéndolos. Y ese era el primer paso porque, hasta que decidieran ceder su nombre, el nuevo _Higurashi Roadster_ sólo sería un sueño.

- ¿Por qué solo hay una V en el capó y no la cabeza de león que era el emblema que utilizaba Kaoru Higurashi en su uniforme? –Preguntó Rui.

- No tenemos los derechos de esa imagen –Contestó Sesshomaru-. La V ha sido creada por nuestro departamento de diseño.

- Si vamos a hablar en serio sobre utilizar el nombre de mi padre, tendrán que usar la cabeza de león.

- Estaríamos encantados –Dijo Inuyasha-. Kagome va a enviarme un correo electrónico con todas sus condiciones. Ella sabe hasta dónde estamos dispuestos a llegar en ciertos aspectos de la negociación.

Rui miró a su hija.

- Está bien. Estoy interesado en ver el resto de la fábrica. Prefiero conocer todo aquello en lo que podamos involucrarnos.

- Hay algunas zonas que me temo que no puedo enseñarles –Se disculpó Sesshomaru-. Pero dada nuestra historia en la fórmula 1, creo que querrán ver la sala de exposición.

Sesshomaru los llevó hasta la sala donde exhibían el coche que Miroku había piloteado el año anterior, el año de sus mayores victorias en el circuito. Inuyasha se sentía orgulloso de él; su hermano pequeño era dinamita detrás del volante.

Cuando eran jóvenes y hablaban sobre lo que haría cada uno en _Taisho Motors_, todos sabían que Miroku sería el rostro de la empresa porque ansiaba la velocidad como Inuyasha deseaba ganar siempre y Sesshomaru se aferraba al poder.

Todos se reunieron alrededor del coche de carreras, que había sido abrillantado y pulido para parecer una joya. Pero lo que Inuyasha olía era la gasolina y el caucho de los neumáticos de Sao Paulo, Brasil, cuando Miroku ganó el campeonato por primera vez.

- ¿El _Higurashi Roadster_ participará en las carreras?

- Esa es nuestra esperanza. Nos gustaría usarlo en las 24 horas de Le Mans –Contestó Sesshomaru.

Rui pasó una mano por el brillante capó del coche e Inuyasha se preguntó si alguna vez habría querido pilotear, como Kaoru Higurashi.

- Es una buena máquina. Ni siquiera mi padre podría ponerle peros.

- La fórmula 1 es vital para _Taisho Motors_, por eso hemos decidido reinventar el _Higurashi Roadster_. Queríamos rendir un homenaje a los que ayudaron a que _Taisho _fuese en el pasado un nombre importante en el mundo del motor.

- Nosotros queremos lo mismo. El nombre de mi padre no debería quedar en el olvido.

- Si todos somos razonables, estoy seguro de que podremos llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas empresas –Intervino Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome convenció a su padre y hermana de que necesitaba estar sola esa noche para pensar en la propuesta de Inuyasha. En realidad, ya había anotado sus recomendaciones al consejo de administración y tenía un correo electrónico preparado para enviar por la mañana.

Sintiéndose como una adolescente, se vistió y salió del hotel por la puerta de atrás para encontrarse con Inuyasha.

Con unos vaqueros y una sencilla blusa blanca, decidió tomar el metro en lugar de un taxi para ir a la catedral.

Estaba deseando volver a ver a Inuyasha, estar con él sin la presión de su familia. Sentía que estaba haciendo algo ilícito y peligroso… algo que ella, una abogada que vivía para trabajar, no había hecho nunca.

Los múltiples grupos de turistas la ayudaron a sentirse invisible mientras subía los escalones de la entrada, donde Inuyasha y ella habían estado por la noche.

Mirando la impresionante estructura, pensó que tenía muy poco tiempo. Que su vida, como la de su abuelo, no iba a ser más que una arruguita en la historia. Legados como aquella catedral eterna eran todo lo que tenían los seres humanos.

Y decidió entonces que haría todo lo posible para que su padre y el resto de los miembros del consejo de administración llegaran a un acuerdo con _Taisho Motors_. Sí, quería ganar y sería estupendo firmar el acuerdo si los Taisho aceptaban sus condiciones. Pero también quería que su abuelo fuese recordado y que se hablara del coche que llevaba su nombre durante generaciones.

- Hola.

Inuyasha había aparecido de repente, sobresaltándola.

- No sabía si habíamos quedado exactamente aquí. Y no sé si voy vestida de manera apropiada.

Él tomó su mano para llevarla a través de la abarrotada plaza hasta un grupo de motos aparcadas a un costado.

- Estás perfecta, como siempre.

- Halagándome no vas a conseguir nada.

- ¿Por qué no?

Kagome lo miró. Llevaba unos vaqueros y un jersey de cachemir gris, el pelo perfectamente peinado y las botas brillantes. La moto que había a su lado era una Harley último modelo.

- Porque no me gustan las mentiras y sé perfectamente como soy.

- No vas a decirme que no sabes lo guapa que eres.

- Sé que ciertas… emociones pueden hacer que un hombre vea a una mujer de manera diferente a como la ven los demás, pero tú no sientes nada por mí, Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

- ¿No es así? –Le preguntó.

Estaba segura de que él seguía jugando porque quería ganar desesperadamente. Después de ver la fábrica de los Taisho y todos sus trofeos, entendía porque triunfar era tan importante para él, pero seguía sin saber qué papel iba a hacer ella en sus planes.

Inuyasha empezó a sujetar los dos cascos sujetos a la moto.

- Sí, siento algo por ti. ¿Lo de esta tarde no lo ha dejado claro?

- Ah, deseo.

Él sonrió.

- Las mujeres siempre tratan esa emoción con cierto desprecio. Pero deja de pensar tanto, querida. Vamos a disfrutar el tiempo que tengamos para estar juntos.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Al lago Como. Tengo el yate esperándonos.

- ¿No está un poco lejos?

- No, que va, solo dos horas de aquí. Quiero estar a solas contigo y eso es imposible en Milán.

Conducir durante dos horas, de noche, no sonaba muy práctico. Pero Inuyasha no estaba intentando ser práctico. Aquello era una aventura para él, se dio cuenta Kagome, cuando vio sus ojos dorados. Estaba esforzándose para seducirla y lo mínimo que ella podía hacer era disfrutarlo.

- Muy bien –Dijo por fin-. La verdad es que nunca he montado en moto.

- Te prometo que estas en buenas manos –Sonrió Inuyasha, apartando su pelo de la cara para ponerle el casco.

Había sinceridad y atención en sus gestos, como si fuera ella quien le importaba de verdad y no la negociación pendiente entre las dos empresas.

- Podríamos ir a mi casa a buscar mi coche, pero he pensado que este medio de transporte sería más emocionante.

- Me parece bien.

- Te gustará, ya lo verás. Montar en moto es muy sensual.

Kagome lo creía. Pero cuando subió a la moto y vio que apenas había espacio para ellos se dio cuenta de lo íntimo que iba a ser.

- Agárrate fuerte –Dijo Inuyasha, con su voz ronca, sensual.

Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y él puso una mano sobre las suyas un momento antes de arrancar. La máquina vibraba entre sus piernas y sus pechos se aplastaban contra la espalda masculina.

Aquella iba a ser la noche más sensual de su vida. Por primera vez, iba a olvidar que era una Higurashi y a disfrutar como una mujer.

* * *

_Continuará… _


	6. Capítulo 6

**- VI - **

Su familia tenía una casa en el lago _Como_ desde que Inuyasha era pequeño. El lago era como un oasis de tranquilidad, una combinación mágica del soleado paisaje mediterráneo y las nevadas cumbres alpinas. Inuyasha se sentía en paz cuando llegaba allí.

Y también recordaba los cinco largos años en los que habían tenido que alquilar la casa porque no podían pagar las facturas. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando Sesshomaru, Miroku y él se hicieron cargo de la empresa.

Era saber eso, que su familia había estado a punto de perderlo todo, lo que los motivaba de tal forma.

Pero le gustaba el calor del cuerpo de Kagome y sentirla pegada a él despertó de nuevo la excitación que había notado en la sala de juntas.

La deseaba, eso estaba claro. Y había dejado de preguntarse si ese deseo tenía que ver con _Taisho Motors_. Iba a ser justo y sincero con la familia Higurashi, no por su interés en Kagome, sino porque había visto el dolor en los ojos de Rui al hablar de su padre.

- ¿Qué le has dicho a tu familia que ibas a hacer esta noche?

- Que iba a seguir trabajando en la negociación. Pero no quiero que pienses que tengo por costumbre mentir.

- No, estoy seguro de que no es así.

Pero tenía la impresión de que Kagome era una mujer que se enorgullecía de hacer lo que tuviera que hacer para conseguir lo que quería. Y sabía por experiencia que, en la vida, a veces había que recurrir a la mentira.

- Eres mayorcita. Dudo que tu hermana y tu padre tengan que decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer.

Ella rió, el sonido rico y melodioso.

- Mi padre sigue pensando que somos niñas pequeñas. Además, se siente tan atado a la empresa que le cuesta trabajo soltar las riendas. Aunque sea un poco.

- Lo entiendo.

- ¿Es diferente con los hombres? Tus padres no te tratan como si fueras un niño, ¿Verdad?

- Para nosotros ha sido diferente. Mis hermanos y yo siempre hemos estado más interesados en el negocio que mi padre, pero sé que a él le preocupa que viajemos tanto. Y mi madre… bueno, es una madre normal.

Kagome deslizó una mano por su torso para dejarla por fin sobre sus muslos.

- Mi padre cree que tengo doce años.

Él rió, apretando su mano.

- Pues yo diría que no los tienes.

- Desde luego que no.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que no quería hablar de negocios. Mejor, pensó. Lo último que deseaba era que _Taisho Motors_ y _Higurashi_, _S.A._ se interpusieran entre ellos esa noche. Sólo quería que fueran Inuyasha y Kagome, dos amantes disfrutando de una noche de primavera en uno de los paisajes más bonitos de Italia.

- ¿Qué estás pensando?

- Que me alegro que hayamos venido aquí. Y me alegro de que tú te hayas arriesgado conmigo.

- ¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo?

- ¿No es así? –Preguntó Inuyasha.

Pero sabía que Kagome podría estar jugando con él. Y seguramente era así. En el amor y la guerra… se recordó a sí mismo.

Aunque había querido seducirla con el romance del lago y la belleza de la noche, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado para no ser él el seducido. Había algo especial en Kagome esa noche; quizá cómo se apretaba contra él cuando tomaba una curva o quizá algo más.

- He leído en algún sitio…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, una tontería –Rió Kagome, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

- Si tú lo has leído, seguro que no era una tontería.

- Sólo iba a decir que mucha gente famosa vive por aquí.

- Mi hermano es considerado una celebridad en algunos círculos.

- ¿Sesshomaru?

- Miroku, el piloto. Supongo que sigues la formula 1.

- Ah, claro. Sí, bueno, seguimos teniendo patentes de motores y cosas que inventó mi abuelo.

- ¿Cosas?

- Sí –Kagome se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Estamos muy lejos?

- No, ya hemos llegado –Contestó él, saliéndose de la carretera hasta la entrada de una casa. Una vez allí apagó el motor.

Después de quitarse el casco le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar de la moto, pero Kagome, poco acostumbrada, perdió el equilibrio y cayó entre sus brazos, riendo.

Inuyasha esperaba que esa noche, en el yate, cayera en sus brazos con la misma facilidad.

* * *

Kagome intentaba hacerle ver que aquello no era nada nuevo para ella, que estar en un yate en medio del romántico lago _Como_ era semejante a cualquier otra cita que hubiera tenido, pero no era así.

La emoción que sentía tenía poco que ver con el yate o con el paisaje nocturno y todo con el hombre que estaba con ella. Inuyasha no había vuelto a hablar de trabajo desde que llegaron a "Su hogar". Y, evidentemente, aquello no lo era. Desde la cubierta del yate iba señalándole la casa de sus padres, la de sus hermanos, las casas de algunos de sus socios y amigos…

- ¿Dónde solía ir tu familia de vacaciones?

- Mis abuelos tienen una casa en Monte Carlo y solíamos ir allí. O a Londres, donde mis padres tienen un apartamento, Ah, y yo tenía una amiga en El Cairo con la que solía escribirme a menudo y en una ocasión fui a visitarla.

- ¿Y de mayor? ¿Cuál es tu lugar favorito para ir de vacaciones?

- No suelo ir de vacaciones.

- ¿En serio?

- Antes, cuando te he dicho que mi padre seguía tratándome como una niña… La verdad es que sigo sintiendo que debo demostrarle lo que valgo, por eso trabajo tanto.

Inuyasha le ofreció un martín. Estaban anclados en medio del lago, sonaba una canción en el iPod y había una mesa puesta en cubierta. El escenario perfecto.

- Te entiendo. Yo llevo toda mi carrera intentando hacer lo mismo.

- ¿A quién quieres impresionar? Has dicho que tu padre no estaba interesado en el negocio.

- A Inukotsu –Respondió él- Cuando éramos unos niños, Sesshomaru, Miroku y yo hicimos la promesa de que seríamos la generación que devolviera la gloria perdida a _Taisho Motors_.

Eso tenía sentido. Y también explicaba que quisieran relanzar el _Higurashi Roadster_.

- ¿No es raro que a nuestra edad queramos seguir demostrando a nuestros padres o abuelos lo buenos que somos?

- No es raro –Sonrió Inuyasha-. Estamos tan apegados a la familia que la idea de fracasar nos asusta.

- Quizá es por eso que los dos estamos acostumbrados a ganar.

- Probablemente. Pero eso no importa esta noche. Quiero que esta noche sea sólo para nosotros.

- Con esta luna y este lago tan hermoso, te aseguro que yo no estaba pensando en el trabajo.

- ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Quería que aquel momento durara para siempre. Ya comería más tarde.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

- Sí –Kagome dejó el martín sobre la mesa.

La música era suave, evocadora. Inuyasha puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra su pecho mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y, Kagome le echó las manos al cuello como había querido hacer desde que bajaron de la moto.

El apasionado encuentro en la sala de juntas esa tarde le había abierto el apetito por él. Y ahora quería más.

Quizá era la magia de la noche o que se hubiera pasado el día luchando más contra su familia que contra él, pero en aquel instante se dio cuenta de que había algo muy dulce en Inuyasha Taisho.

- Tienes un cuerpo muy sexy –Murmuró él, deslizando las manos por sus costados.

- Gracias –Sonrió Kagome, con la confianza que aquel hombre empezaba a hacerla sentir.

- No regalas nada, ¿eh?

- ¿Y tú?

- Nunca.

Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, pensó. Y no solo para negociar, sino para tener un romance.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sí?

- Yo quiero algo más que este baile –Dijo Kagome, tomando al toro por los cuernos. Ninguno de los dos estaría satisfecho con menos.

- Yo también. Quiero esta noche y muchas más, querida.

- ¿De verdad soy tuya?

Inuyasha se apartó un poco para mirarla. No era fácil ver su expresión en la oscuridad, pero cuando habló había confianza y sinceridad en su tono.

- Lo serás.

Kagome se puso de puntillas mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y sus labios se encontraron a medio camino. La abrazaba con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que entre sus brazos encontraba lo que había buscado siempre.

Después de tomar una cena ligera, Inuyasha la llevó a la cubierta de popa, donde había almohadas y colchonetas en las que tumbarse.

La brisa era fresca, pero agradable y no recordaba la última vez que había disfrutado tanto con una mujer. Y aún no se habían acostado juntos.

- Gracias, Inuyasha.

- ¿Por qué? –Le preguntó. Le encantaba el suave tono de su voz, pero sobre todo le gustaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Por esta noche. Lo estoy pasando muy bien.

- Aún no ha terminado.

- Me alegro.

Inuyasha la tumbó sobre una de las colchonetas y Kagome se puso de costado, la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y un brazo en la cintura.

- Ponte encima de mí.

- No, aún no.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Tienes en mente otra cosa?

- Sí –Contestó ella-, Quítate la camisa.

Sonriendo, él hizo lo que le pedía.

- Ahora haz tú lo mismo.

- No, soy yo quien da las ordenes –Dijo Kagome, muy segura de sí misma.

Inuyasha la tumbó de espaldas sobre la colchoneta.

- No, de eso nada –Replicó riendo. Con una mano sujetaba las dos de Kagome mientras con la otra desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Debajo llevaba un sujetador de encaje blanco a través del cual podía ver los rosados pezones-. Ahora puedes hacerme lo que quieras.

Pero, aunque fingía que era él quien estaba al mando, sabía que era su prisionero.

Kagome besó su torso con labios dulces y atrevidos a la vez mientras Inuyasha la observaba, disfrutando del roce de la brisa fresca sobre su piel. Los pantalones le resultaban incómodos, pero aun no quería quitárselos.

Cuando sintió el roce de su lengua sobre una de sus tetillas arqueo la espalda para sujetarla en ese sitio… pero ella siguió hacia abajo, trazando con la lengua los músculos de su abdomen.

Inuyasha podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en su miembro y sabía que iba a perder la cabeza si no se controlaba.

Pero otra parte de él quería quedarse como estaba, dejando que Kagome hiciera lo que quisiera. Cuando llegó a la cinturilla del pantalón, ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, rozándolo con la mano.

- ¿Te gusta esto?

- Sí, querida –Contestó Inuyasha, tirando de ella para que su pecho lo rozaran-. Vamos a ver que te gusta a ti.

Cuando Kagome apartó la mirada se dio cuenta de que no quería mostrarle sus puntos débiles. Pero unos segundos antes él no había tenido ningún problema dejándole ver cuánto lo excitaban sus caricias.

Y se lo dijo en un murmullo, mientras desabrochaba hábilmente el sujetador.

- Me gusta sentir el roce de tu torso –Le confesó ella luego.

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Estaba tan excitado que necesitaba tenerla cuanto antes.

Pero se tomó su tiempo haciéndole el amor. Lentamente, desabrochó la cremallera de sus vaqueros y se los quitó, mirándola a los ojos. Tenía unas piernas largas, suaves…

Tumbada sobre una colchoneta multicolor, solo con unas braguitas de color blanco, le pareció exquisitamente bella. Y se alegraba de ser él el hombre que iba a hacerla suya esa noche.

Aunque era un pensamiento absurdo, le parecía como si estuviera hecha para ser suya. Eran iguales en otros aspectos de la vida, de modo que no debería haberlo sorprendido que también lo fueran allí.

Ella suspiró cuando rozó con los dedos el borde de las braguitas. Y cuando abrió las piernas, Inuyasha se colocó entre ellas, ansioso.

El algodón estaba caliente, húmedo. Metió un dedo bajo la tela y vaciló un momento, mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome los había cerrado para disfrutar de sus caricias y sintió el sutil movimiento que hacía con las caderas para recibirlas exactamente donde quería.

Inuyasha apartó las braguitas a un lado y rozó su abertura, trazándola con los dedos, sintiendo esa humedad como si lo llamara. Tocó la entrada con la punta del dedo mientras ella, gimiendo, se agarraba a sus hombros.

- ¿Qué sientes? –Le preguntó.

- No puedo contártelo ahora.

Él rió. Kagome tenía la capacidad de ponerlo en su sitio.

- Perdona, es que estar contigo se me sube a la cabeza.

- Me alegro.

Inuyasha la besó y ella abrió la boca, sus lenguas acariciándose. Estaba tan duro en ese momento que pensó que iba a correrse en los pantalones. Kagome era pura tentación femenina y la tenía entre sus brazos.

Era suya.

Sujetando su cabeza con suavidad, la echó hacia atrás para chupar alternativamente sus pechos, oyéndola gemir. Deseaba a aquella mujer más de lo que había deseado a ninguna otra.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que quería borrar de su cabeza el resto de los hombres que hubieran pasado por su vida. Hubiera tenido los amantes que hubiera tenido, quería asegurarse de que no los recordara nunca más; que cuando volviera a acostarse con otro hombre sólo pudiera ver su cara.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Sí? –Su voz ronca de deseo le encantó. Le encantaba como reaccionaba.

- Eres mía –Le dijo, inclinando la cabeza para lamer el espacio entre sus pechos. Sabía dulce y un poco salada a la vez. Sabía diferente.

Siguió besándola y acariciándola hasta que Kagome enredó los dedos en su pelo y empezó a frotar sus caderas contra su entrepierna.

- Córrete para mí, querida.

Pero Kagome se apartó.

- No quiero ser la única.

- No serás la única. Quiero que te corras para mí… luego podemos hacerlo juntos.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo.

Cuando Kagome volvió a su lado, Inuyasha utilizó las habilidades que había ido aprendiendo con los años, desde la primera vez que estuvo con una mujer. Y se alegraba de tener cierta experiencia porque necesitaba hacer algo más que darle simple placer.

Sin dejar de acariciarla, le susurraba palabras eróticas, diciéndole lo que quería y como podía ella dárselo…

Cuando dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, aferrándose a sus brazos, Inuyasha la apretó contra su pecho, disfrutando de los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Pero al bajar la mirada comprobó que Kagome estaba mirándolo y el fuego que había en sus ojos, de nuevo, lo excitó hasta un punto casi incontrolable.

- Te quiero dentro de mí –Murmuró, abriendo las piernas como una invitación.

Una invitación que Inuyasha aceptó, quitándose los vaqueros y tirándolos al suelo, al lado de la camisa.

Quería estar dentro de ella.

«Mía», pensó, levantando sus piernas para enredarlas en su cintura.

La penetró despacio al principio y luego empujó con fuerza. Ella cerró los ojos, gimiendo con cada embestida, sujetándose a sus hombros, con la cabeza hacia atrás.

Inuyasha rozó uno de sus pezones con la lengua y notó que ella empezaba a cerrarse a su alrededor, levantando las caderas, exigiendo más, pero mantuvo el ritmo. Quería que acabara antes que él.

Sentía que con cada embestida estaba más cerca, pero intentaba variar el ritmo, para poder controlarse. Sin embargo, cuando Kagome agarró sus nalgas para empujarlo hacia abajo los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron y sintió que todo su universo se centraba en aquella mujer.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos después, en total silencio. Y supo que era porque los dos sospechaban que aquello acababa de cambiarlo todo. La pelea entre las dos familias, que había empezado con la tía abuela de Kagome y su abuelo, no podía continuar en su generación.

* * *

Me apliqué y les traigo este capítulo un poco más temprano de lo que acostumbro.

Si han llegado hasta aquí les agradezco infinitamente por leer. Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dejan acerca de la historia; y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Quiero saber lo que piensan y esperan. Gracias por leer.

_**SiBum***_


	7. Capítulo 7

**- VII –**

De vuelta en París, la vida parecía demasiado acelerada y, a la vez, demasiado monótona. Ahora que estaba en casa había pensado que Inuyasha y la noche que pasó con él parecerían menos intensos, pero no era así.

Había estado trabajando día y noche no sólo en la negociación con _Taisho Motors_, sino en otros asuntos pendientes en el despacho… pero no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Sus padres la habían invitado a cenar esa noche y, aunque había intentado rechazar la invitación, Kagome no era capaz de darle un disgusto a su madre.

Le pasaba igual a Kykio. Quizá porque habían crecido sintiéndose más cerca de su madre que de su padre, que estaba siempre trabajando.

Fuera cual fuera la razón, admitía mientras pasaba con su _Peugeot_ frente al Arco del Triunfo, le daba igual. Lo que quería era cenar a toda prisa y volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

Era la única manera de olvidarse de Inuyasha… un poco, al menos. Cuando estaba en su lujoso ático, lo único que hacía era imaginarlo allí, con ella. Cuando dormía, aparecía en sus sueños, haciéndole el amor y hablándole con su preciosa voz. Cuando estaba en el gimnasio a veces le parecía oír sus pasos en la cinta, a su lado.

Estaba persiguiéndola. Maldito fuera.

Él le había enviado un correo electrónico muy formal en el que decía que estaba deseando recibir información sobre sus progresos con el consejo de administración de _Higurashi_.

Y también le había enviado un precioso ramo de narcisos amarillos que seguían colocados en su mejor florero, a la entrada. Era lo primero que veía cuando entraba en la casa y lo último que se fijaba antes de salir. La nota que los acompañaba era muy dulce y sexy. Todo lo que esperaba de Inuyasha Taisho.

Y una parte de ella esperaba que aquello fuera más que una simple aventura. Pero tenía miedo de creerlo.

Inuyasha había dicho que debían mantener su relación en secreto ya que no tenía nada que ver con las negociaciones, pero Kagome temía no poder hacerlo.

Su móvil sonó cuando estaba aparcando frente al restaurante y, al mirar la pantalla, comprobó que era un número de Italia. ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sí?

- _Hola, querida. ¿Has recibido mis flores?_

- Sí, gracias. Son preciosas.

- _De nada. ¿Qué haces?_

- Ahora mismo estaba a punto de entrar en un restaurante para cenar con mi familia. Siento no haberte enviado una nota de agradecimiento por las flores. He estado muy ocupada.

- Eso _no importa. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?_

- Ya te he dicho que estoy muy ocupada. No, eso no es verdad –Dijo Kagome entonces-. En realidad estaba intentando olvidarme de ti.

- _¿Y ha funcionado?_

- No.

- _Pues entonces deberías haberme llamado._

Echaba de menos escuchar su voz.

- ¿De verdad?

- _Sí, de verdad –Rió Inuyasha-. ¿Cuándo vuelves a Milán?_

- La semana que viene. Mañana me reúno con el consejo de administración y después de la reunión tendré una contraoferta.

- _Tú sabes hasta donde estamos dispuestos a llegar._

Kagome se preguntó si lo sabía ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Inuyasha Taisho para cerrar el trato?

- _¿Por qué no dices nada?_

- Estaba pensando.

Estaba soñando con aquel hombre que debería ser su rival. El hombre que quería algo a lo que su familia se había aferrado con uñas y dientes durante años. Y ella iba a encontrar la manera de dárselo porque quería honrar la memoria de su abuelo, pero también porque quería terminar de una vez con las negociaciones para ver si así había algo entre ellos de verdad.

- _¿Kagome?_

- Sí… perdona. Mira, tengo que irme. Mi familia me esta esperando.

- _Llámame cuando termines._

- Será muy tarde.

- _No importa, estaré despierto._

Kagome vaciló. Pero luego pensó que era absurdo porque, si no lo llamaba, estaría pensando en él de todas formas.

- Muy bien, te llamaré. Pero solo tengo el número de tu oficina.

- _Te enviaré un mensaje con todos mis números de teléfono. Estaré en casa a partir de las diez._

- Muy bien, buenas noches, Inuyasha.

- _Hasta luego._

Después de colgar, Kagome salió del coche, pensativa.

- ¡Kag!

Kykio estaba llamándola desde la puerta del restaurante.

- ¿Mamá y papá ya están dentro?

- No, aún no. Les he dicho que nos encontraríamos en el bar –Contestó su hermana-. Oye, ¿Qué pasó la última noche, en Milán?

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

- La última noche, antes de volver a París.

- Nada –Respondió Kagome sorprendida-. Te dije que iba a quedarme trabajando.

- No te quedaste trabajando, Kag –Sonrió Kykio-. Te seguí hasta la catedral y te vi desaparecer con Inuyasha Taisho.

Ella tragó saliva.

- Bueno, pues entonces ya sabes dónde estaba.

- ¿Vas a contarme lo que pasa?

- No hay mucho que contar. Y no tiene nada que ver con las negociaciones.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Inuyasha es un Taisho. E Inukotsu ya demostró que los hombres de esa familia solo piensan en el negocio. Todo lo demás les da igual.

Habían llegado a la barra y pidieron una copa de vino mientras esperaban a sus padres.

- Lo sé, pero Inuyasha es diferente.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Sí, lo creo. Sé que podría estar cometiendo un error, pero estoy segura de que puedo lidiar con él dentro y fuera de la sala de juntas.

- Espero que tengas razón –Murmuró Kykio.

Ella también lo esperaba pero sabía que debía recordar que con los Taisho los negocios siempre eran primero.

* * *

Media hora después, Inuyasha entraba en la oficina de Sesshomaru. Rin seguía sentada frente a su ordenador aunque debían de ser casi las ocho.

- Hola, señor Taisho.

- Hola, Rin. ¿Mi hermano está solo?

- Miroku acaba de entrar.

- Gracias.

Inuyasha entro en el despacho y cerró la puerta de roble mientras saludaba a sus hermanos. Miroku parecía relajado y feliz, a pesar de que muy pronto empezaría el calendario oficial de la fórmula 1.

- Enhorabuena por tu victoria en Bahréin el fin de semana pasado.

- Gracias. Todo el mundo apuesta por mí este año.

- Es de imaginar –Sonrió Sesshomaru.

- ¿Cómo están Sango y Hiroshi?

- muy bien. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar a casa esta noche?

- Sí, claro. Encantado.

- ¿Les importa si hablamos de negocios? –Los interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha, distraído, hizo un esfuerzo para escuchar mientras su hermano mayor le contaba a Miroku lo que había ocurrido durante las dos semanas que él había estado fuera del país.

Estudió luego a su hermano pequeño atentamente y pensó, por primera vez desde que Miroku se enamoró de Sango, que lo envidiaba un poco.

Aunque eso era ridículo. Él era un hombre felizmente soltero y le gustaba su vida. Aunque alguna vez añoraba que alguien lo esperara en casa, tener a alguien con quien compartir las cosas que le pasaban cada día…

Inuyasha se pasó una mano por el cuello, pensando que no iba a encontrar eso con Kagome. Imposible. Por mucho que la echara de menos, su prioridad tenía que ser _Taisho Motors._

- ¿Inu?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Has oído lo que estaba diciendo? –Preguntó Sessh-. La filtración sale de la propia oficina.

- ¿Qué?

- Le he pedido a Ian que se reúna con nosotros después de cenar. Por lo visto, tiene cierta información que no quería darme por teléfono.

- No me gusta nada eso –Murmuró Inuyasha.

- Ni a mí. ¿Nos vemos aquí después de cenar?

Le había dicho a Kagome que lo llamara; había insistido en que lo hiciera, además. Quería charlar con ella, pero cancelar una reunión importante solo para charlar… no, eso le daría demasiado poder.

- Sí, claro, aquí estaré.

- ¿Cómo van las negociaciones con _Higurashi_?

- Les he ofrecido un tanto por ciento de los beneficios del _Higurashi Roadster_ y formar parte del consejo de administración. Pero deben considerar que esto último será recíproco, por supuesto.

- ¿Tú crees que es buena idea?

- He estado investigando el balance de cuentas de _Higurashi_ durante los últimos veinticuatro meses. Según parece, esperan grandes beneficios en el último trimestre del año, pero aún no sé por qué.

- ¿Kagome lo sabe?

- Supongo que lo sabe, pero no se lo he preguntado todavía.

- Pensé que estabas seduciéndola para conseguir información –Dijo Sesshomaru.

- Con las mujeres nunca es tan fácil –Intervino Miroku-. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

- Sí, claro que lo sé. Pero esto es muy importante y hay que hacer lo que se tenga que hacer.

- ¿Tú vas a darle a Inuyasha consejos románticos? –Rió Miroku- ¿Se puede saber que han estado haciendo estas dos últimas semanas?

- Sessh ha sugerido que use el sexo para convencer a Kagome Higurashi.

- ¡Pero eso no es ético! –Exclamó Miroku.

- Claro que no.

- ¿Te gusta esa chica?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros. No pensaba hablarles de Kagome. Sesshomaru se quedaría de piedra si sabía que se sentía atraído por ella como no se había sentido atraído por ninguna otra chica. Y, desde luego, no quería tener que elegir entre sus hermanos y una mujer.

¿Podría serle leal a Kagome?, se preguntó.

No quería pensar que ella tuviera ningún poder sobre él, pero en el fondo sabía que era así.

- Claro que me gusta. Es guapa e inteligente, una combinación letal.

Miroku rió pero, como había imaginado, Sesshomaru se mostró incomodo.

- ¿Seguro que no te ha hecho perder la cabeza?

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

- Sólo es una mujer.

Si pudiera convencerse a sí mismo de eso…

* * *

Kagome y su padre volvían a casa en el _Peugeot_ mientras Kykio y su madre se quedaban en la sección de pastelería del restaurante para comprar un postré que iban a compartir después.

- Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que has trabajado en la negociación con los Taisho, hija, pero no creo que podamos aceptar la oferta.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que sería muy interesante.

- No necesitamos a los Taisho para conseguir beneficios. No quiero entregarles la granja entera sólo para conseguir un pedazo de queso.

- No es eso, papá. Es un acuerdo justo. Y yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, no te preocupes.

- ¿De verdad lo sabes?

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Siempre me ha impresionado tu seriedad en el trabajo, pero con Inuyasha Taisho… es un tipo listo y tiene mucha experiencia. No sé si vas a poder manejarlo.

- ¿No confías en mí?

- Sí, mi niña. Confío en ti.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo dices?

- Porque no confío en los Taisho. Y tú eres mi hija, Kagome. No quiero que te hagan lo que le hicieron a mi tía Kaede.

- Yo no soy la tía Kaede, papá. Y no voy a dejar que Inuyasha me manipule como Inukotsu la manipuló a ella.

- Muy bien, eso es todo lo que quería decirte –Suspiró su padre-. Ah, y que no vamos a aceptar menos de un setenta por ciento de los beneficios del _Roadster_. He hablado con el resto del consejo y están de acuerdo.

Kagome giró el coche hacia la calle donde vivían sus padres.

- Papá, eso es imposible. ¿Cómo van a aceptar un setenta por ciento? Inuyasha ya me dijo que no…

- Entonces dile que tendrá que hacer una oferta mejor a la que ha hecho.

- Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Mientras aparcaba frente a la casa tuvo la intuición de que su padre no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ningún tipo de relación con Inuyasha Taisho. Y eso la entristecía porque había empezado a ver a Inuyasha de otra manera, sólo como un hombre. No el monstruo que su familia siempre había pintado.

* * *

Abrazar a Hiroshi, su sobrino, reforzó su convencimiento de lo importante que era mantener el legado de los Taisho. Miroku y Sango estaban enamorados e Inuyasha no veía ninguna señal de la famosa maldición.

Pero cuando salieron de la casa para reunirse con Ian Stark y Sessh, Inuyasha decidió que no quería arriesgarse.

No quería que el pequeño Hiroshi tuviera que pasar por lo que ellos cuando sus padres se vieron obligados a vender la casa para irse a vivir lejos con los abuelos.

Y eso significaba que debía romper la relación con Kagome. Tenía que tratarla como trataría a cualquier otra mujer con la que tenía una aventura. Enviarle flores estaba bien, pero nada más.

Claro que era demasiado tarde para cancelar el precioso negligé dorado que le enviarían a París por la mañana. Se la había enviado para que se la pusiera la próxima vez que estuviera en Milán, pero ahora…

Ya no estaba seguro.

La casa de Sesshomaru solo estaba a tres calles de la de Miroku. Todos habían comprado casas o apartamentos en la misma zona de Milán para estar cerca de las oficinas.

Pero había un _Porche 911_ en el camino de entrada e Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza. Sólo Ian Stark llevaría un coche de la empresa rival a casa de Sesshomaru.

Luigi, su mayordomo, los acompañó al comedor.

- ¿De quién es el cachorro que hay en la entrada? –Bromeó.

Ian se levantó riendo, para estrechar su mano.

- Me alegro de verte.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Has encontrado al responsable de la filtración?

- Sí, y creo que se sorprenderán todos.

- A mí ya no me sorprende nada –Suspiró Sessh-.

- ¿Ni siquiera saber que quien está pasando información es tu secretaria, Rin Asakura?

Sesshomaru se acercó al bar para servirse dos dedos de Whisky, que se tomó de un trago.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Del todo. Le ha estado pasando información a _Motores ESP_.

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido y preocupado.

- Tiene acceso a los archivos y sabe todo…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Ian-. Tengo pruebas suficientes para llamar a la policía. Podríamos presentar cargos.

- ¿Tienes pruebas de que _ESP_ está detrás de todo esto? –Preguntó Miroku.

_ESP_ es la empresa creada por Nigel Eastburn, el mayor rival de Inukotsu dentro y fuera del circuito. El lanzamiento del _Higurashi_ _Roadster_ había colocado a Inukotsu por delante de Nigel, pero en los años ochenta, cuando _Taisho Motors_ empezó a hacer aguas, _ESP_, cuyas iníciales correspondían a Nigel y sus socios, Goeffrey Saxby y Emmitt Pearson, se había colocado a la cabeza. Y por eso, _Taisho Motors_ quería que el _Roadster_ fuera un éxito, para recuperar el orgullo perdido.

- Si me dan una semana, conseguiré pruebas. Creo que el tipo que se encarga de pagar por la filtración no trabaja de forma independiente.

- ¿Quién es?

- Naraku Eastburn.

- ¿El nieto de Nigel? –Exclamó Sessh-. Estupendo, prefiero que Rin no caiga sola.

- Pero no puede escaparse sin castigo –Dijo Inuyasha.

- Te aseguro que no lo hará –Murmuró su hermano, furioso.

* * *

_Continuará… _


End file.
